


The Green Witch Tales

by Theressomethingaboutthewind



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Family, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witchcraft, Witches, ot7 but also maybe hints of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theressomethingaboutthewind/pseuds/Theressomethingaboutthewind
Summary: Minhyuk is a green witch living alone in his little cottage, over the course of time he slowly establishes relationships and bonds with others, creating a somewhat dysfunctional but perfect magical family.Embark on this mystical adventure of a green witch and his tale.





	1. The witch

**Author's Note:**

> hello !
> 
> so ive been writing for the fandom for like 3 , 4 ish years now but apart from a few bad smuts ive never published my work. ive never been confident in any stories i write and its created a bad complex for me lolol .  
recently i decided i wanna change a little and actually publish some stories, i get so unmoviated and i find it hard to finish works ive started so i thought maybe by posting them i would gain the courage and motivation to write and finish them, finally.
> 
> anyhow this is my baby which ive wrote for about a year now , ive always had this idea but i never got around to writing it . theres around 15k done at the second, which isnt much but i have a lot planned out for it and i will slowly upload chapters.
> 
> anyhow please enjoy my story and comment uwu thanks !
> 
> special thanks to my editor Lisa  
you edited this so fast and were so kind i really appreciate it !
> 
> The story itself is loosely based around  
The Ancient Magus' Bride setting, imagine that house and the kinda odd ball family they are and that's the vibe I was going for ^^ research the anime and you will get a better feeling for the place.
> 
> Also disclaimer this is just loosely based on real green witch practices , clearly fabricated for story purposes so! I know some aspects of the witchcraft but it is not accurate at all . If you're interested in witchcraft do some research it's very interesting stuff !!!

The Green Witch Tales 

Minhyuk was a simple green witch, living on the outskirts of humanity in a nicely sized country house located within the middle of nowhere, in old England. His house stood there surrounded by nature.  
The cottage itself was home to beautiful large windows letting in natural light and serenity. A single stain glass window situated itself within the front of the house in the shape of a circle, green blue and purple colours danced through the depiction of a ship sailing on the sea. It was probably Miinhyuk's favorite unique aspect that he had in his rather quirky home.  
Outside, a collection of gnomes and fairy trinkets littered the beautifully grown porch; roses, sunflowers - all sorts of stunning vegetation lined across the front of the house, every corner a new thing to be found, in this house of life .

The structure interior was decorated with old wooden beams, laying low from the ceiling - heavy wooden doors all lined with at least one wind chime or dream catcher hooked around the knob.  
His house interior was decorated to the max in all sorts of odd and interesting ornaments, somewhat mirroring a gypsy carven but all items were relevant and each one with their own built purpose.

He loved things of all sizes and colours and hence due to his nature - his house was a mess but it felt like a home. It was a good 15-minute drive to any sort of human life and a 30-minute drive to the nearest village. This was Minhyuk's kinda home. 

He was living alone on the side of a beautiful large forest. Perfect for a green witch and just how he liked it. 

Minhyuk often got lonely, being out here with no one and the only occasional village visit, for nestities as well as shipments, but being alone was also his favourite thing. He liked living out here with no one else - he enjoyed the serenity and peacefulness . The beautiful green fields, the forest filled to the brim with all the materials he needs to make potions - going anywhere else really has no merit.  
Minhyuk was more than comfortable being himself and being by himself. He had made peace with it over the years.

Each day Minhyuk got up with a smile on his face, his room illuminated by the sunlight dancing across his bedroom. He didn't see the purpose of putting up curtains, he enjoyed being awaken by the sun each day instead.

Making a quick breakfast, he sat down and enjoyed the peacefulness of his wooden dining room table. It shook a little from years of worn down use, but it was the most reliable thing in this household.  
Whilst eating his breakfast - consisting of toast and berries - he checked his emails for any incoming orders.

Common to popular beliefs, witches and spiritual beings do use and benefit from new world technological stuff. How else would he afford to make a living in the middle of nowhere?  
Minhyuk had a small online shop where he sold his potions and other small trinkets - being a witch in modern day had its perks. Some people genuinely wanted witch help and others thought it would be a nice gimmick present. Either way, he wouldn't be burnt at the stake for selling his magical potions.

Minhyuk wasn't a witch that history dictates witches to be. In fact, he was a lanky man with long blonde hair and sharp features, hardly a long nose nor a ugly wart in sight .  
He opted for a range rover to a broomstick, his headbands to a witch hat and fruits instead of cooking children in his oven. Anyhow, broomstick gave him splinters - thank you very much.

Tucking a strand behind his ears, Minhyuk crossed over his legs, took a sip of elderberry tea and flicked through slides of incoming orders for the day. 

Spring is the best time of year for green witches. After a long cold winter of flowers not wanting to grow properly, spring is a great season; full of new life and flowers not needing much magic to help them along. Plus, being able to wake up to the sun was also a very nice plus in Minhyuk's books. 

Finally noting down all the ingredients he needs, he heads to his potions room to see if he has everything in stock.

Rattling around for a while, he pushes through his maze of glass bottles, drawing feathers, grass, leaves here and there, although he seems to have everything but one ingredient. His potion room was vast, the biggest room in his house - as well as his favorite .

The walls were lined with jars, all labelled , his tables and counters filled with stuff , to anyone it would look unorganized but to him , it was exactly what worked for him.  
Bits of flowers littered the floor and counters , half gone wrong and abandoned experiences also spurred , decorating the room . 

After looking for a while he huffed, minhyuk scrunched up his nose , holding tightly to his ingredient list and trots off to find shoes and a jacket as well as his magical basket he puts his things in.

Time for a forest trip.

Minhyuk left his windows open for fresh air to enter. The wind chimes sing with the passing currents, creating beautiful music throughout the house . The place will be nice and fresh for when he comes back.

Opening the door, he leaves. 

The forest was alive with colour and sounds. Fairies flew around, forest creatures and animals walked around getting on with their daily lives. 

A small mushroom spirit took shelter under a hearty piece of moss, a fairy sat on a branch pulling at its berry in its small hands. No one paid attention to Minhyuk as they were quite used to his presence. Years ago, the witch made a pact with Titania, the Queen of the fairies, to be able to source from the rich forest, in exchange for looking after it and keeping bad people out. No witch had tamied to this forest since the death of another green witch decades ago. Minhyuk was very lucky to have found this beautiful paradise.

Minhyuk felt most alive and at home walking through the trees, his magical powers pumping through his blood.

Even as a green witch, sometimes he found it hard to find items in the forest, a familiar would really come in handy right about now, he thought as he looked down the sloppy pathways of stubble. Minhyuk never summoned a familiar, not liking the idea of bounding a creature to him for eternity nor using them as a slave. He knew one day some creature would bepost upon him and until then, he was happy to wait. A familiar could also be a companion but Minhyuk was nervous about them not getting along.

Picking up some foxglove, Minhyuk blew at his fringe. His hair was getting too long again but he liked the shaggy kind of look. Plus, he hated to hurt living things and as silly as it sounds, his hair was a living thing - hence he didn't want to hurt or change it .

The wind blew through the trees, slightly shaking the leaves and russelling each branch as it danced through the forest. The once dead trees buseling to life, full of blooming flowers or greenery. Minhyuk didn't have a favorite tree, he promised he would stay neutral. But if a tree needed help to grow, then who was he to just sprinkle a little bit of his helpful growing magic onto it so it would help it along. Every tree deserves a change and every tree should be as bright and healthy as the other ones.

Walking back to the cottage with a smile on his face and is heart that much lighter.

\-----------------

The day consisted of Minhyuk making potions and watering his precious flowers in his house. Although with a forest as his back garden, Minhyuk liked to be surrounded by nature constantly - it’s what his soul yearned for. His house and living quarters were always bursting with plants, all of them Minhyuk loves dearly. Normal people had pets, he had plants. He even named a few of his favorites. He smiles and talks to them sometimes, treating them with the same respect he would treat a human. He prefers plants anyhow.

“How you doing today little orchids?”  
Minhyuk sing songs, his smile growing as he began to break out in a small whispered tune. His husky voice carried over the flowers, magically benefiting them. The witch tweaked the petals slightly, making sure they felt okay before standing up and going to make himself some dinner.

\-----------------------------------------

The green witch was halfway through his dinner preparations when suddenly his body began acting strange. Overcome with the sense of want and anxiety, Minhyuk put down his fork. Going to the window and the cool night air blowing on his face, the witch felt a sudden drag to the forest.  
Minhyuk always feels a sense of need directed from the forest but this felt like a strong urge, a powerful call for him to come to the forest and see what was happening. He didn't feel any maliciousness, but he did feel like he needed to hurry as soon as possible.  
Throwing on the same worn brown coat from before, he rushed out of his cottage and into the dark woods.

With no artificial lights, all Minhyuk could rely on was the bright moon highlighting his way. He could cast a light spell but didn't want to interfere with the powers compelling him to move at all, so he opted to continually going down the dark path. He felt safe but was worried about how clumsy he could be. Like potentially falling down and hurting himself or more importantly - the plants that he may fall on.

Pulling his thin jacket around him, Minhyuk felt the sudden need to halt. He stopped right in the center of some clearing, where the forest trees and vegetation surrounded a massive old oak tree.  
The oak tree is the heart of the forest, pumping blood from within the roots around the forest. It was also the host of some of Minhyuk's magical powers. The ancient tree, having stood for centuries, was blessed with ounces of magical essence. The oak tree was also home to the entrance of the magical spiritual realm too - this tree was really the most important aspect around the woods.  
Minhyuk stood at the base of the tree, looking up past its heavy leaves up into the sky where moonlight struggled to streak down. The wind was cold and unforgiving and his feet cold even with fuzzy socks on. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he took in a sharp breath.

He felt at peace standing there, warm in his soul even when cold on the outside. He was ready for anything that could come his way. He expected a fairy to come to him to tell him important news, or maybe the guard of Titanna, that may have been what was pulling him to this important spot. Turning around suddenly, he heard rustling from the bushes to his right. The presence felt like an animal of some kind, although he couldn't be sure.  
Minhyuk waited for the thing to come out of the bushes and greet him. He wasn't nervous, nothing in this forest could hurt him but he was still dreading whatever could come out. The darkness surrounding him did not help his current mental state.

Then, walking out of the bushes, Minhyuk watched as an animal made its way through the vegetation to greet him. Instead of a simple bunny or a fox, a small grey wolf made its way to stand in front of Minhyuk in all its glory. His little paws stamped gently over the grass and roots, looking at Minhyuk with sharp black eyes.

A wolf, around the size of a pup, stood there with the aura of mightiness, its fur glistening in the moonlight contrasting with the pitch black darkness around him. The pup was stunning, his fluffy ears and wet nose were the cutest things Minhyuk had ever seen - even when constantly surrounded by animals. His body was small but strong, he looked soft to the touch and very warm.

The wolf howled, abruptly a dark deep voice entered Minhyuk's head. The voice of a young boy.

“You do not have a familiar, is that correct ?” The pup questioned. Not even a hello, Minhyuk thought.  
“I could feel you yearning for a companion - yet you would never summon one, hence I am here and wish to serve you as an equal and friend.” 

Minhyuk stood still, looking at the wolf looking at him with interest. The small creature was very blunt, but Minhyuk liked that. He felt confused being summoned, as usually a witch would summon the animal, not the other way around. The wolf blinked and the voice continued.

“Would you take me as your familiar, Witch?”

Minhyuk blinked, and putting his hand in his pocket, he thought for a second. This is what he's always wanted. Maybe a companion and a familiar would be good for him? This young wolf did seem unusual - something perfect for the blonde. Showing his gummy smile, Minhyuk leaped forwards.

“Yes, I take you as my familiar.“

Warm air passed between the two before Minhyuk could reach the wolf. He could feel a sudden bond forming inside of each other. Heat on the side of his hip made him wince and hiss.  
Pulling up his shirt, he saw a small outline of a wolf on his hip bone, the bond mark. Letting go of his shirt he turned to the wolf once more and smiled.

Without asking, he picked up the small pup and hugged him tightly. Small protests came out of the small animal trying to push him away, 

“Hey! You can't just-”

The voice started again, before fizzling out and realising the witch would not be so kind to release his hold any time soon. The wolf huffed in annoyance before cautiously relaxing in Minhyuk’s arms. He was possibly regretting his decision to make a bond with such an affectionate witch.

Minhyuk hugged the warm animal for a little longer, tears threatening to escape his eyes before he slowly put the wolf down again.

“Thank you for coming to find me.” He said, wiping at his stinging eyes and running nose. He usually wasn't this emotional, but the bond of a new familiar - and finally a companion - made him happy; his emotions run wild and raw.

“Shall we go home?” He asked the wolf, not even thinking about the consequences this could lead to, only thinking of the brightness and exciting future between the two. “Yes, let’s,” the voice answered.


	2. The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff between the witch and familiar, along with the joining of a new family member . Who could it be ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello cuties !
> 
> so second chapter is up and im slowly coming along writing the story!  
So heres chaper two ! expect chapter three shortly !
> 
> Enjoy my cuties uwu

Minhyuk woke up again like usual, sunlight pouring into his room and the scent of an oncoming summer was drifting through the air. But, instead of waking up alone as he usually would, he woke up to a small weight on his feet at the bottom of his bed. Sitting up, he found a small sleeping pile of fluff breathing softly, sleeping .

Smiling, he pushes his hand gently through the tuft that is the creature’s back, he gently strokes the wolf, trying not to wake it. Alas the little thing awakes, rolling over and yawning ever so slightly. Seeing someone or even something wake up is really intimate. Minhyuk's bad case of bed hair and sleep in his eyes versus the small wolf's messy fur and unclean nose, already showed how comfortable and well this relationship will get along.

The wolf looks up at the witch with hooded eyes. It almost huffs and curls back in on itself, hiding its face with its fluffy grey tail. Minhyuk pouts but understands, he too wishes he could hide all day and sleep but he needs to be a good little witch .

“Name.. I never got your name,” the voice asks.

Minhyuk, before freaking out, remembers that his familiar talks to him through his mind and lets out a puff of air. 

“Ah, I’m Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk. The best green witch you've ever met, at your service!”

It's been a long time since Minhyuk has really had a conversation with anyone other than his plants and the post office man , so his awkwardness will need some time getting over . he was so excited he almost ended his sentence with a sailor moon sign but held himself back , making sure to note that he shouldn’t show all his weird quirks to his new familiar straight off the bat.

“Minhyuk, huh?”, the wolf says. “Im Changkyun.”

“Changkyun?” Minhyuk questions, his head cocked to the side . Not cute enough, he thinks, oh that won't do.

“Kyunnie it is then! Or maybe Kyunggi?” Minhyuk giggles. The wolf looking anything but pleased, groans inside his head. 

“No, just Changkyun.”  
“Kyunnie?”  
“No, Changkyun.”  
“What about Kyun”?  
“No.”  
“Okay so, kkukukkaka?”  
“What? No.”  
“Kyunnie?”  
“No.”  
“Kyunieeeeee”  
“No!”

Minhyuk pouts before muttering kkukukkaka under his breath again, pushing himself off the bed. If the wolf so happens to fall to the floor at the same time, well that isn't his fault. 

The wolf whimpered as it catches itself on its paws, watching the teasing witch exit. Begrudgingly, the wolf stomps its little paws, growling at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk could see his new soft companion would be like a moody teenager, but he didn't care in the slightest. He was willing to pour all his love into this one furry being.

Tottering over to the kitchen, he looked in his cupboards to see if he could find anything for Kyunnie to eat.

“Kyunnie-”  
“It's not Kyun-” the wolf came, stomping in slightly behind him in the kitchen.

“Kyunnie”, Minhyuk ignored the wolf, teasing him. “Anyhow, Kyunnie what do you usually eat?”  
The wolf rolled his big eyes, seeing he wouldn't win the fight.

“Uh, meat? “

Gasping, Minhyuk falls back dramatically holding the counter top. He knew wolves and other animals eat meat but still - being a green witch and a vegan, Minhyuk didn't like the idea of having to serve up another living thing to someone. 

Looking down he considered his options , would he have to kill an animal for his familiar or would he make a random trip to the village shops?

“Minhyuk, you do realize I am a wolf, right? I can go and kill my own food. In fact, that's what I prefer.” The wolf understandingly said. Minhyuk looked down at the animal feeling guilty he's already let his new friend down. 

Turning around he looks through his cupboards, trying to locate some old canned meat he may have. Minhyuk squeezed his eyebrows together and raised himself to his toes, trying to source that one packet of tuna he may still have from his wild days of eating fish.

A few moments went by before with great truphiant, Minhyuk screamed, pulling out an old can of tuna, can still intact and all. He prayed to the fairy queen that the tuna wouldn't have expired too much. Turning it around, he saw it didn't go bad for another year. Letting out a sigh of relief he turned to his new familiar, smiling, his chest expanding comically, proud of what he's done. The wolf endearingly looks at him. 

“That will do, thank you witch.” Changkyun knelt down waiting for the witch to find the can opener, which seemed to be another adventure in itself. Minhyuk really needs to organise his kitchen, he couldn't remember if he put the opener with the spoons or maybe with the pans?

\--------------------------------------------

Minhyuk and Changkyun got into a routine, each evening before bed (and often after bed) Changkyun would go hunt for his own food. Minhyuk didn't like the idea of it, but he knew it had to happen. Sometimes Minhyuk would wait up for him, and other times he would go to bed only to be awoken by small paws walking across his body and a mass of fur cuddling into him. 

Each morning, Changkyun watches Minhyuk make potions, sometimes brave enough to help him get certain herbs or ingredients. He was also very excited about going out for walks with his witch and getting all messy - he was like a newly born puppy. Some days, Changkyun would be moody and opt to sleep all day. On those days, Minhyuk would bring him some water or try to coax him out of bed, not liking the idea his friend was down and alone in a dark room. 

The witch and its familiar had a long way to go but were steadily getting used to one another. They were getting closer, too. 

One day, Minhyuk had come back from the village to drop off some potions, he came home to be met with a stark naked boy with dark hair laying on his sofa sleeping. Minhyuk screamed so loud, his plants even withered slightly, curling in on themselves. Changkyun shot up, looking at the witch with scared eyes before a small sound resonated in the room. He was back to being a tiny puppy.

“Kyunnie... You can shape shift?” Minhyuk, surprised, walked towards the small wolf, scared but also intrigued. 

The wolf ran away trying to escape confrontation, but sadly in this form and no ways to open doors, Changkyun had very limited space to go. Hence shut in and about to experience integration.

Now, it wasn't uncommon that familiars could shape shift, but Changkyun had never done it before nor had he seemed like he had any human mannerisms . 

“How come you haven't shifted before, Kyun?” Minhyuk looked down at the boy. If he could, Minhyk would be holding the wolf’s hands.

“I don't feel comfortable showing anyone my human form. My parents always told me to be careful otherwise bad things would happen. But I guess I just transformed while sleeping.” Changkyun looked up at Minhyuk with a new sense of vulnerability in his eyes.

Never before had this little wolf seemed so small and young to him. 

Minhyuk pouted, trying not to tear up before bringing the wolf up his chest and hugging him. Snuggling him and rubbing his chin on his head, Minhyuk kissed Changkyun’s forehead gently.

“I understand Kyunnie, feel free to transform whenever you want or don't want to. I hope you can trust me.”

Changkyun didn't reply but a mutual understanding drifted between them. This was an important turning point in their relationship.

“But we do have to put clothes on you when you do though.“

\--------------------------------------------------

Another day going by meant other seconds where Minhyuk was singing to his precious flowers. His magic ran through the hose as he gave his daily song to his plants to help them grow and stay healthy and happy. He often opted for older nursery rhymes as he wasn't up to date in any shape or form with normal pop music. 

Minhyuk sprayed each of the flowers with special water before returning to his potions’ room. His potions lined one side of the room ready to be shipped, each one different colour and consistency. His most interesting one was a green slimy, lizard coloured bottle, ready for someone in Australia who wanted a potion for growing their toenails. He never questioned his customers’ demands as they did pay him well.

He would have to restock on animal bones and dragon scales soon, the latter being hard to come by in this day and age.

Changkyun had left in the morning to have a walk around the forest himself and explore - he often did that more and more these days as he got more comfortable with his surroundings. Sometimes he would come back a muddy pup, and other times he would come back wanting cuddles and play more. He really was like a little puppy. 

More often than not, their evening would end with them curling on the sofa together - sometimes in human form, sometimes in wolf form. Changkyun’s wolf’s eyes stayed with him no matter what form and it was very endearing on him. 

At first, the familiar refuse to put on any clothes and tore up Minhyuk's clothes. After a lot of arguments - physically and verbally - they settled on boxers only. At least that was something huh, Minhyuk thought. Although when it was cold, he did put on one of Minhyuk’s shirts - which were too big for him - and the long sleeve effect made Minhyuk's heart melt. A lot of kisses were disrupted that night. 

Finally, Minhyuk had a small family.

Minhyuk was making up a potion for one of his regular customers, mixing together simple plants such as bluebells and heathers. He's learnt over time not to over complicate his potions as they work best with minimal ingredients. Adding the last drop of elderberry juice, Minhyuk jerks to the sound of Changkyun slamming the front door open. 

“Hyung!” The wolf shouts. Shooting up, Minhyuk opens his office and runs to see what Changkyun was shouting about.

He is met with a very muddy human and a small injured bunny cradled in his arms. His familiar had shock written across his face, his hair was a mess and his legs almost buckling under him from running so fast in a form he isn’t used to yet. 

“Kyun, oh my goodness are you okay baby?” Minhyuk brushes his hair back, rushing forwards to his familiar, concern splattered across his face and limbs shaking slightly.

In Changkyun’s arms was a small white bunny, its left arm injured and covered in blood. It was breathing heavily and in clear agony. Minhyuk quickly learnt over and took the bunny from his familiar’s hands, cradling it in its arms and moving swiftly to his kitchen.

“Kyun get me my healing potion and hot water now.” Minhyuk put the bunny on his counter making sure he was situated right so he could work on his paw.

First, Minhyuk had to clean the wound before he would work his magic on it. The white fur of the rabbit was covered in mud and specks of blood ran up its back. Noticing a slight magical vibe from that rabbit, Minhyuk decides to ask.

“Are you perhaps a shape shifter bunny?” The rabbit peared up at the witch before nodding slightly.

Minhyuk contemplated for a second, hearing a bang from his potion room before making a decision . 

“Could you turn into your human form for me? It would be easier for me to work on you.” The bunny winced before a small sound echoed. It had changed into a human, just like his familiar.

His human form was quite like that of his bunny form; big and pale. The bunny - now man- was ethereal, miles of pale skin stretched over a large frame, although full of hard muscles, the man looked fluffy and soft. Minhyuk had the urge to hug him right there and then. His nose twitched as a rabbit would and he had huge curious eyes, just like that of his normal form. His hair was the same white as his fur was, his skin matched very similarly. His skin contrasted greatly in Minhyuk's dirty crazy kitchen. The man sat on the edge of his countertop, whimpering and cradling his injured arm. Minhyuk ignored his nakedness and looked away as the bunny man blinked back tears. 

The now human was roughly cut up by something claw-like, Minhyuk suspected his own familiar, but quickly put that thought to the back of his mind for later as Changkyun promised not to hunt in his forest. They made a rule that although Changkyun could hunt, he would not do so in the forest under his care nor would he be allowed to hurt any magical creature.

By the time Minhyuk was finished disinfecting the wound, Changkyun was back with everything he needed. Now it was time for him to wrap up this bunny and work magic on him.

\--------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Bunny and The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new bunny and his identity, as well as some more cute adventures.  
Minhyuk's family is slowly growing .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo 
> 
> Sorry for not uploading in a while i lost confidence again as well as i was very busy at work so im often too tired to write or edit .
> 
> No one is really reading this so im posting this for myself just to show i can achieve something.!
> 
> Anyhow heres the new chapter, i really enjoyed writing the new character and their mannerisms, excited to show more of them as well as existing characters.^^^
> 
> Hoping i can post more frequently now :3

Once Minhyuk worked his magic, the bunny man took a rest on his sofa. He covered him in a white fluffy blanket that seemed to suit the creature very well. Watching the man's nose twitch as he soundly slept, Minhyuk took a deep breathing, deciding he must talk to his little pup.

Finding his familiar was actually quite a hard feat, the wolf seemed adamant on hiding. He would not use a summoning spell on him - it didn't feel right no matter if he was his master.

After throwing around furniture and looking under his huge lamps, he found his pup in wolf form curled under his bed, looking pitiful.

“Kyunnie, are you going to come out or do I have to come in and get you?” 

The boy whimpers and retreats into the shadows. Counting to three in his head, Minhyuk crawls under his bed, huffing and cursing how little room there was for a full grown male under here.

Making his way as close as he could to Changkyun, he began to stroke him, noticing the way his familiar flinched at his touch. Oh poor baby, he thought.

“Want tell me what's up, pup? Why is there an injured bunny man in my living room and why are you hiding? “ Minhyuk waited a few seconds. “I won’t be mad,“ he bit his lip confirming his words.

Changkyun moved his furry tail, slightly picking up from behind it. Minhyuk could see his inner conflict behind his eyes. He made no move to speak, but Minhyuk's reassuring touch was starting to break down his barriers .

“I… as you know I don't hunt in your forest. Usually I hunt rabbits and small creatures like that, but this time I got too excited and didn't bother to think if this rabbit was an actual animal or a magical being.. My-“ he looks down ashamed. “My instincts took over me and before I could think about it“, he breathed in deeply, “I had the magical being in my mouth with a claw down its side… I'm sorry I really am, I hope he's okay and doesn't hate me.”

Minhyuk could tell how upset Changkyun was. He didn't show sadness often, so this was a new barrier for them. The witch continued to stroke him, trying to reassure him it's fine.  
He knew Changkyun would be upset for a while, so he decided it was best to just give him physical affection until he came out of his slump.

\--------------------------------

It was early evening when the bunny boy awoke. Minhyuk and Changkyun were downstairs, cuddling on the big love seat next to the fireplace reading a new book of magical fairies.  
Changkyun perked up first, his fluffy ears twitching at the sound of movement from the counter. The bunny man began to rise, his white hair now home to a fluffy set of long bunny ears and his nose with 6 cute whiskers on him, like Changkyun, his form was hard to keep when asleep. He always found that cute about shifters. Unlike Changkyun this man was usually a human, his bunny form a mere spell, but still; spending too much time in one form can affect how you usually look hence the whiskers and eyes.

Startled, the bunny looks around the room. Obviously delusional and having no clue as to where he was, his big scared eyes rest upon the witch and his familiar before folding his ears downwards, worried.

“Where am I ?” The bunny talked, his cute little tongue licking his puffy lips, clearly too big for his pouty mouth.

“You're in my house! My name is Minhyuk, I’m a witch. This is Kyunnie, my familiar.“

Minhyuk excitedly said, lifting Changkyun off his lap to make his way over to shake hands with the magical being.

“My little furry friend over here injured you somewhat, so with my powers I healed you the best I can. We profusely apologise for what occurred and I assure, you will be back on your toes - or shall I say paws, now feet? - In no time!”

The rabbit man, clearly shocked by Minhyuk’s loud demeanor, moved back, clunchting the fluffy blanket to himself. He was looking positively adorable but very much scared. Minhyuk almost felt like he was bullying him.

Changkyun, being a bystander up to this point, simply smoothly walked over to the man, leaping up on his lap and curled into him. Changkyun clearly said something to the man because within seconds, he replied, “it’s fine”, sniffing before stroking the soft fur on Kyun’s back.

The bunny man looked down at Changkyun endearingly, no fear present even if he was the creature that attacked him. The bunny man smiled down at the little wolf, feeling the pain leave his heart .

Minhyuk smiled warmly at the situation, noting that this may be another addition to his ever growing, misfit family .

\------

The bunny man - whose name Minhyuk later learned was Hoseok, so Seokie to him - was just as soft and warm as his animal characters appeared. He was big but like a big soft baby, it felt like his had two pets now with Changkyun.

Hoseok decided, with nothing else to do, that he would stay with Changkyun and Minhyuk for a while so he could be feel 100% better before going off on any more adventures. Minhyuk also learned this was the farthest Hoseok had ever travelled and usually just stayed within the breach of his own forest a few miles away. He was in awe at all the new things that he was experiencing and so excited whenever Minhyuk gave him new foods to try.

“And what's this?“ Hoseok says, pointing to the avocado toast in front of him. “And this?”, he says again. “Wait wait, what about that?” 

Minhyuk was very patient with the boy, he came off as some little toddler even though Minhyuk knew Hoseok had to be older than him. It was cute how excited he was to all these new things and minhyuk happily played along.

Changkyun, however, was very much over the constant naive questions of Hoseok. Hence the wolf would often retreat to Minhyuk's room in jealousy over the attention not being over him.

Great, one moody teenager and one toddler, Minhyuk thought to himself as he picked up Hoseok in his bunny form to snuggle with.

Although Changkyun ignored Hoseok, sometimes he would also always curl up to him at the end of the night anyhow - it was his tsundere way of saying he cared.

Minhyuk noted how the two often bickered in human form, but in animal form seemed to curl up and love each other. It was very amusing to watch, but also did funny things to his heart.

\------

It was nice having two helpers carry things when he went on his supply pickings, Changkyun in his wolf form and Hoseok opting for his human one. He shyly held Minhyuk’s hand, worried something would happen to him in the new forest. Minhyuk happily smoothed his thumb on his hand, making sure he's reassured. 

“Hoseok, can you hear any bees?”

Hoseok’s ears were a great asset and he loved to be of use, his little nose twitched up and his eyebrows followed. Sprunging out his big ears, he listened for any buzzing for his witch friend.

Closing his eyes , his earls flipped up and down a few times, squeezing Minhyuk’s hand he softly dragged him in the direction he heard. 

Staying quiet, Minhyuk followed Hoseok with Changkyun tailing in the background

Hoseok's grip on Minhyuk's hand continued to get stronger as they got closer to the buzzing sounds. He found it cute how Hoseok would lick his lips every now and then, closing his eyes, so he could focus on the sound and the sound only.

Minhyuk was so lucky to have these two in his life. Squeezing Hoseok's hand, he looked back at Changkyun who was right on his tail.

Reaching the beehive, Minhyuk made work to collect what he needed, being very careful not to upset the balance of the bees or their habitat. The bees, feeling comfortable around his energy let down their hostility and let Minhyuk do as he pleased.

The tree on which the hive was resting was an old willow tree, the tree itself had so many stories to tell and so many marks upon it. The witch liked these trees best, he could spend hours examining and getting to know each branch of it.

The bottom seemed to be home to a small family of fairies with mushrooms splattered across its roots, all different shades of brown and red.

“Hoseok, hand me the jar, won't you?” Minhyuk said, as he rolled up his sleeves.

Hoseok handed him the jar and watched with bright eyes as Minhyuk worked his magic .

\---------------------------------------------


	4. The mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mysterious knocking at the door comes in the middle of the night....  
what creature is lerking behind it and how will minhyuk handle it.
> 
> another member joins the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewllloooo
> 
> So i haven't updated in ages nor have i really been writing much anymore because of the whole wonho situation. i, myself am a wonho stan and have loved monsta x since early 2016, they've been my life , and now this to happen has really truly broken me .  
its hard to bring myself to write stories or do anything fanfic related, but i want to push myself and finish this, i really want to accomplish something as dumb as it sounds, and this story makes me happy , happiness is something im lacking very much these days, so i want to try and do something about that.
> 
> Anyhow another thanks to my editor, and to anyone reading this.
> 
> Hope you too, can smile.

Hoseok, Changkyun and Minhyuk lived together for about a year, before the next addition to their family would enter their lives.

It was a normal winter night, one which all three were huddled around the fire, sipping from hot chocolate Minhyuk brewed earlier than evening. Recently, they did a shopping spree before the winter got too cold to go out. With how cold the air was outside, Minhyuk decided he should try his hand in making a good hot cocoa drink. 

He splurged a little with goods he really didn't need, but with Hoseok's big eyes mixed with Changkyun’s pouting he couldn't say no to all these additional items. Oh well, it's what his boys and him deserved.

Changkyu and Hoseok’s innocent reactions to the first sip was worth it all. They both, never had anything like it before and Minhyuk could easily see both getting addicted to the taste and aroma of it. 

Smiling happily, he noted not to drink anymore so his family could have seconds.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted their peaceful time. Minhyuk perked up, looking around at the two sat next to him. Changkyun turned into wolf form and Wonho curled in on Minhyuk's arm.

The fire suddenly started to roar, a breeze hitting it but before it could go out of control it stopped. Suspiciously, Minhyuk got up. His familiar got up too, ready to protect his master and friend.

Getting to the front door, Minhyuk felt a little uneasy, feeling a mighty presence behind the wooden door.

A knock came again, urging Minhyuk to open up.

Swinging the door open, the wind blew passed him in a rush, hence forcing the witch to shut his eyes momentarily. When the gust had stopped, Minhyuk opened his eyes, and they kept getting bigger and bigger looking at the sight before him.

There, in front of the little green witches door, stood an ancient powerful fox mage. 

A dead fox skin, the colour of a falling sunset laid on his shoulder. He wore a thick black cloak, that draped heavily on his narrow shoulders, a stash around his middle with simple brown bags attached from them via strings. His outfit was also a black ensemble, simple but shrouded by mystery and darkness.

Fluffy fox ears laid on top of his red hair, poking out from under his hood. They seemed out of place with the whole deadly aura the man had going on. The aura emitting from the beginning was that of power, not a threatening feeling but one that only a being of experience and age could shoulder.

The man himself looked young, similar to Minhyuk’s age perhaps, with high cheekbones, a pointy nose and beautifully sharp eyes. Perfect for a sly fox.

Putting one pointed foot forwards, the creature bowed ever so slightly towards to witch. Minhyuk automatically took a step back as the other stepped forwards, not trusting him. He's heard rumours of ancient mages such as this and didn't want any funny business in his quiet life.

“Good day, Sir” the fox mage spoke his voice deep and alluring, eyes cased up at Minhyuk’s.

“I am looking for certain potions to be made for me and I have news that one of the greatest green witches in England resides within these walls.”

Minhyuk flipped, “greatest green witch”? That's a new one for sure. He was nothing to talk about, just a simple man .

“May I come in, Sir, so I can tell you my requests? It is rather cold and dismal out here.”

Minhyuk contemplated for a second not letting him in. Like vampires, he was pretty sure these ancient mages were not allowed in unless invited. Looking down at Changkyun, the two had a silent conversation. Changkyun didn't seem to hostel towards this being and that enough trusted Minhyuk to believe the man had no harsh intent. Minhyuk made up his mind .

“Yes, please do come in Great Mage.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was all very awkward, sitting in the front living room that used to be just Minhyuk’s. But now housed three other magical beings.

Hoseok stuck to Changkyun’s side like glue as Minhyuk made his famous blueberry green tea for the guest.

The mage sat properly upright, his cane lead next to him and his hood laying flat against his back.  
His fluffy ears sometimes twitched, along with the movements of Minhyuk’s sounds in the kitchen.

Minhyuk rushed around his kitchen brewing the tea, making sure to use his finest tea set - considering most of his mugs were all odd and very much chipped. He decided this was an important occasion.

The anxiety of the situation made Minhyuk break out in a sweat, quickly running over as he laid down the tea on the table for everyone to have . Eyeing the mage as he muttered a “thank you”, Minhyuk glopped. Breaking the silence, Minhyuk began to speak. 

“So, Great Mage, how am I to assist you?”

“My name in this form is Kihyun, please no need to refer to me as mage or any abbreviation of that.” Kihyun spoke in a soft deep voice , his voice carrying a melody like feel to it.

“I need help with certain ancient potion brewing. The items needed within the potions are rare and expensive as well as a long process to create.”

“Why do you think I will be able to do these spells? I’m a simple green witch, hardly known for my rare spells.” Minhyuk's tone was wary, shaking on the last syllable.

“I believe you will be able to succeed with my requests, Minhyuk. You underestimate yourself, if I do say so myself. You run a business where your success rates are always 100%. You made a contract with Queen Titania at such a young age. You have created so many potions in your time, which many double your age could never dream of actually safely brewing.” 

Kihyun put his tea cup down staring into Minhyuk's eyes. His dark pupils seem to shift to a red colour every now and then, like a bleeding of ink on a canvas .

Minhyuk was taken aback by the compliment, a warmth spread through his chest, quickly being washed away by nerves. How did this creature know so much about him? 

The air within the house was very still and array quite, each one of Minhyuk's plants seemed to be on edge too, he really didn't like the atmosphere the house was taking.

Standing up, Minhyuk pushed aside any doubts and brushed off his trousers. Minhyuk contemplated taking on the request, this could be dangerous, would it be worth the risk? Breathing in he looked around at his house.

“Tell me the ingredients, Kihyun, and i'll get straight to work.”


	5. The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family visit the magical market and start to buy some ingredients for the potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow me updating less than a month apart? shocking.
> 
> dont have much to say except for enjoy !

The ingredient list was another thing altogether. Yes, Minhyuk knew Kihyun wanted a very rare spell, but some of these items were almost one of a kind. He almost felt like Kihyun was playing a trick on him or even testing him.

Whining, Minhyuk put a strand of hair behind his ear, noting he will have to visit the magic market at dawn, as well as maybe embark on a few adventures. At least Kihyun was bountiful in money and had ample amount of time.

Minhyuk suggested he'd stay in a spare room of his and Kihyun happily accepted. Hopefully the coldness around him would dissipate over the course of them living together.

Minhyuk didn't mind, he enjoyed the added company and Kihyun was one of the most beautiful creatures he’s ever laid eyes upon. Even if his looks were upstanded by magic, Minhyuk still enjoyed his face full of sharp features and full cheekbones. Hoseok's human form was stunning, but Kihyun’s beauty was more delicate and otherworldly.

Looking over at Hoseok and Changkyun sleeping at the foot of his bed both in animal form, he wondered how he got so lucky with them.

Their grey and white fur mixing together as they snuggled as one. The image of the prey sleeping next to its predator was quite an amusing sight as it was adorable.

Sighing, he turned off the lights and snuggled into bed. He would have a lot of work tomorrow.

“Goodnight”, the witch whispered.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Hoseok and Changkyun buzzed at the idea of visiting the magical market. Kihyun also seemed amused and wanted to tag along with their mixed match crew. So there they were, 9 in the morning and walking through the magical market as a ‘ragtag’ sort of gang. Though it did feel like Minhyuk and Kihyun were two parents going out with their two kids.

Holding a basket and a scroll of ingredients, as well as a satchel of money from Kihyun, they walked through stalls and buildings trying to locate each item.  
Changkyun and Hoseok had never been to this place before and their innocent eyes were in awe and amazed at everything they were seeing. It was very endearing and Minhyuk would often look at them with adoration.  
Both males were in their human forms so they could see everything no matter which level the items stood at.

Minhyuk hummed, not minding the swinging of Kihyun and his arm’s hitting each other occasionally, it was quite comforting. This was the first time he went to this place with anyone expect for his former master, he felt emotional. 

“Minhyuk! Look at these!”

His familiar shrieked at a precious jewel stand. Pointing at a green emerald, Changkyun felt intrigued.

“That’s a rare jewel there, son, it holds special healing powers, it does”, the old man running the store gruffs, walking towards them and picking up the stone Changkyun was excited over.

“It can help the healing process of any problem it can”, the man continued, “there are extracts of angelic roots within the pendent. Not only does it have healing properties, but it can be used to warn off evil spirits, it’s a real good find if you ask me.”

Minhyuk eyed the stone and true to the owner's word, he felt magical properties slightly oozing from the necklace.

Looking at the price, Minhyuk was about to turn Changkyun down, already feeling sorry for his little wolf, before Kihyun spoke up, pushing past them all.

“We will take it sir , and please do wrap it up.” 

Before Minhyuk could interject, Changkyun had a new jewel laying around his neck, his eyes filled with glee and a happy sway in his walk. You could tell Changkyun was happy as his tail was swaying out in his human form.

Smiling over at Kihyun, he silently thanked him through his eyes, already ready to repay him in a scrumptious meal this evening.

The mage didn't seem so intimidating anymore. Minhyuk should question his kindness, but for now he will live in comfort that the man is just a kind soul and have no alternative motives.

\----------------------------------------------

Hours passed by in the market, Minhyuk noticed many familiar faces, waving a hi to them here and there. Before he knew it, he was at his favourite herbal shop that stacked rare items. He never was able to afford a lot of the expensive items but now he was there to buy them in excess. A thrill raced through the witch's body .

Nodding to the owner, he led the troupe to the back room where most of the rare items were placed. He usually got his dragon scales and moon flowers from here, so hopefully there was some of the item Kihyun needed too. Letting the two animals roam, Kihyun and Minhyuk passed the red velvet curtains to the room in search.

The special room had jars lining each wall, shelves upon shelves stacked up upon one another with ingredients Minhyuk could barely remember the names of. Some were glowing, some were shaking and all were a range of out of this world colours. The room was in darkness, only a few light orbs lighting the sleeves, as some of the herbs were sensitive to light. Some jars were placed on random pillars scattered across the room, clearly items of importance, or maybe just promoted items. Minhyuk noted the most expensive were put behind a magical glass window with price tags Minhyuk couldn't even pronounce. He wondered if any of Kihyun’s needed items were there. 

The place had a strong scent of must. Minhyuk couldn't pinpoint as to where it was brewing from but he didn't like the sensation at all. Nearing the cabinet, he got out his sheet of ingredients and got to work - he could spend hours googling the room.

Minhyuk licked his lips looking at the names of the herbs, stopping at a small batch of Enchanter's Nightshade Circaea alpina - surprised to see it there at this time of year, he noticed it was one of Kihyun’s ingredients.

The witch continued checking off the list for a while, noting that Kihyun presence was now behind him and watching his movements. He felt nervous .

Freezing for a few seconds, he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and made his way to ask the owner of the shop to open a cabinet up. He may do a quick restock of other herbs as he's here too. He noticed the devil’s claw and okra to his side too, which he just had to take home a jar of those fun ingredients too. God this was going to cost a lot.

\---------------------

Minhyuk had never seen that number in his entire life, his mouth was gaping, unable to close as he asked for the owner to repeat it .  
Kihyun smirked and moved to pay the man in gold coins rather than normal modern day money, Minhyuk gasped and looked away as Kihyun emptied his satchel like it was nothing.  
The clinking of coins had all three magical creatures in awe, Minhyuk gazed at Kihyun wondering how much Kihyun’s fortune actually was and why he needed this potion in the first place.

Witches can have magical ancient sugar daddies too, right?, Minhyuk pondered.

After packaging all ingredients, Minhyuk sighs. they still had a long way to go to collect all items but this trip crossed out a good half already, which was a plus. Kihyun also spoilt him a little, paying for Minhyuk's extra measly items too, in thanks for staying at his place. Minhyuk felt like he could marry the man right on the spot.

Minhyuk made sure to squeeze the man's arm in thanks. Though he had trouble finding it under all his robes.

Kihyun looks down at the sudden contact, surprised at how forward the witch was before looking away, pleased.

\------------------------------

After a few more phursages of pegasus nails and elf remedies, the group made their way back home again.

The two animals were more than tired, collapsing in a heap of exhaustion from the long day on the sofa. Kihyun followed Minhyuk to his potions’ room with bags full of goodies and helped put them away in their separate jars. It felt strange having someone else in here that wasn't Changkyun or himself. 

Kihyun was very meticulous about how he organised Minhyuk's new ingredients. Minhyuk could see the clockwork of his brain moving as he inspected each jar and their location. Minhyuk wasn't one for real organisation, everything had their place even if their place was random and uncouth. He did separate the toxic and non-toxic goods and that's good enough for him. 

“Minhyuk, I do not wish to come across as rude but… may I reorganize your precious ingredients? It may become more efficient by placing them in their adjacent class types.“ 

Minhyuk, unbothered and excited his room would get a makeover, decided to tease the poor older mage. 

“Ah! You want to reorganize my stuff? Is it really that messy? Am I really that poor of a witch?“ Minhyuk feigned offensiveness, holding his hand to his chest with a slapped look of shock across his face and demoner.

Kihyun taken aback, looks down and around at Minhyuk's goods .

“The answer to the former statement is correct but the answer to the last statement is a firm no, and you know it.” Kihyun smiled, clearly too old to fall for the witches mischievousness.

“Oh worries me, I was just greatly offended. I don't think I can do any potions no more, please just send me to the chair where I take my retirement and sit there, waiting upon my everlasting demise, aaah.“ Minhyuk dramatically throws his arms around smiling , not being able to stay in character. Kihyun smiles before wiping the silly look off his face .

“So, that's a yes for me to clean this room then?” Clicking his tongue, Minhyuk pouts while crossing his arms over his chest. Kihyun didn't want to play along. 

“You're no fun, are you?“ Minhyuk snaps before brushing shoulders with Kihyun to leave the room. “Just don't mess up my dust bunnies in the corner, they are an important habitat okay?” 

With that, the green witch left with a happy smile on both their faces.


	6. The sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok gets sick.
> 
> Will he be okay ?
> 
> What will the family do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy !!! :3

Kihyun stayed with the witch for half a year, slowly collecting more and more items for the potion along the way. The members all got closer with him and before long, he became an irreplaceable aspect in their household.

\-----------------

Minhyuk was busy making Kihyun’s potion when he heard a shout from the other room, putting his utensils down and hurrying to where the sound came from.

Laid on the ground was a curled up Hoseok, shaking slightly and holding his ears in protection. Knelt next to him was Changkyun, rubbing his back in worry and shouting at Hoseok to respond him.

Hoseok started to shake more intensity before his body slumped and he seemed to pass out. This only made Minhyuk worry more. Crossing his brows, his lept forwards to his bunny and started to examine him. 

“Hoseok? Hoseok?! What's wrong? Hoseok, please! “

“Hyu- hyung he just. We were just reading a book and suddenly he bent over in pain and collapsed. I- I don't know what happened.”

Changkyun was in shock, his human form oozing anxiety and stress. Minhyuk went to his familiar and brought him in a tight embrace. 

“Shh, baby we'll find out what's wrong with our bunny and make him better. I'm not a green witch for nothing.”

Minhyuk reassured Changkyun, he knew he had the ability to cure almost anything. But something like this happening to someone so close and important to him shook him up slightly, and he began to question his abilities.

Kihyun, who was quiet until now, finally steps forwards, speaking slowly.

“You do realise he is suffering from magic depletion?” 

“Magic depletion?” Minhyuk and Changkyun questioned back.

“Yess, you know, where some magic being loses their magic and they go into shock.” 

Minhyuk mind went blank. What did he mean, magic depletion? That only happens with certain species of magical creatures that need to go to a source to obtain magical energy. The only creatures that needed that were elves, peggues, and trolls.

Hoseok was none of the three, he was a shapeshifter . 

Kihyun spikes up again, noticing the two’s confusion.

“You have noticed that Hoseok isn't a shapeshifter, right?” 

Minhyuk cocked his head .

“He's an elf, a highly gifted one at that.“ 

Minhyuk and Changkyun almost brought the house down with their screaming. 

\---------

An elf needed a constant magic source to keep their magical powers going for their health and safety of their body. Elves were very rare creatures and only resided within certain forests, often far North.

Hoseok was just a simple bunny who had only lived in the next forest all his life. He was a curious little creature with no knowledge of any other places.

Minhyuk and Changkyun were shocked.

“Let me rectify, Hoseok isn't fully an Elf. He seems to be a mix of an elf and shapeshifter, hence his non-need to have a magical source for so long. It also explains why he didn't mention his elf heritage, he probably himself didn't know, he was probably only aware of his shapeshifting abilities and haven't harvested his powers yet.“ 

Minhyuk felt ashamed, it was selfish but he never even knew his family members was half-elf. How could he be so dumb and naive? Now that Kihyun mentioned it, Minhyuk could somehow sense it a little. Hoseok himself clearly didn't know and has yet to unlock the ability within him, but still - what a pathetic witch he was for never noticing.

Kihyun looked up, noting Minhyuk felt a little swayed by the sudden realisation.

“I think it's best we take him back to his own forest so he can re-energize his magic for a while, there simply isn't anything we can do for him here.” Kihyun states once his black gowns wee swapped for a soft white fleece instead of Minhyuk's tracksuit pants. Who would've guessed he was an ancient mage?

Minhyuk looks at Kihyun, then looks down at Changkyun cradling the small shaking bunny.

They shouldn't wait any longer . 

“Changkyun, give me Hoseok. Go get my potion satchel, shoes and fairy dust. Kihyun go get ready. Everyone meet me by the door in 5.”

Minhyuk took strong command in the situation, knowing he had to pull himself together for his small friend. Clinging deeply into Hoseok, he tries to ignore the bunny’s laboured breaths in his arms. The witch's heart was a weak one and he had to be strong for not only himself, but for all of his family members. 

The witch hoped they would get there in enough time for Hoseok to heal. He was worried without enough magical source he would begin to use his life energy and hence cut down on his years alive. Although magical beings had long years to live, he didn't want Hoseok wasting any of them, and the pain was not worth it. 

It was a shame Minhyuk couldn't use his big four-wheel car to drive them. Their small journey would have to be taken by foot across fields and into forests. Through green pathways, nature was also a good ingredient to help the pain poor Hoseok was in.

Another whimper from the rabbit pushed Minhyuk to work faster, meeting everyone in the hall they hurried out into the forest. The season was now a hot and sweaty summer, flowers in full bloom, lush fields of green grass, animals grazing with a sheen to their coats. Everything looked so alive and pretty. Minhyuk loved this season with its ample good looks and the happiness it brought. Sadly, to juxtapose their surroundings, Minhyuk felt the heavy burden of a dying friend in his arms. He didn't even pay attention to his surroundings as his feet carried him through the slight breeze. 

Changkyun and Kihyun followed suit, his familiar turned into his wolf form and Kihyun seemoling gliding with his magical robe on and starve in hand. All of them with a certain determination in each of their faces. 

They would make Hoseok better, they had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone !!!  
Hope everyone has a good day regardless of if you celebrate or not .
> 
> Please take care in this cold weather (or boiling weather if you're across the world haha) :3


	7. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take hoseok somewhere special, will it heal him ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope yall having a good day !!! Struggling in how to finish this story as I'm not in the right headspace these days but I shall continue uploading what I have written uwwu.

Arriving in the neighbouring forest wasn't too hard. Minhyuk had been there ample time to collect goods, he didn't like to go too often though as he didn't have an unique bond to this forest like he did his own. The fairies and magical creatures were all okay with him being there though, he was a green witch after all so his powers were almost welcomed.

The entrance to the elf realm was hard to get to and fine, Minhyuk himself had never being there before. It's not that he wasn't allowed, it’s just very frowned upon to have any magical beings - never mind humans - enter the realm. The elves never themselves truly leave either, so it is a very enclosed community, by far one of the most ancient beings but shrouded in mystery with their constant hiding.

Minhyuk wondered if they knew about Hoseok and his case. An elf must of had to impregnate a shapeshifter for it to work, so that would of caused all sorts of controversies. Minhyuk made a note on asking Hoseok about his family history when they got back. He didn't know whether it was a touchy subject or not so he would have to tippytoe around the topic delicately. 

The entrance to the realm was situated under a small waterfall in the centre of the forest, most humans would not ventured that far in fear of being lost. Even beings such as Minhyuk would have a hard time if it wasn't for his determination. He hoped this elf community would let him and his friends enter because the next colony was on the other side of England. 

By the way the bunny was breathing, he wasn't sure he would survive reaching this colony nevermind, another one.

Kihyun stopped on the mossy rocks of the waterfall, eyeing up the water cascading down like he was trying to pinpoint something. 

Minhyuk stood next to him, glancing around .

“Kihyun, why did you stop?” Minhyuk asks breathless, a little bit annoyed.

“I'm trying to see if I can contact any elves inside to ease the burden of us just coming in and messing up their tranquility,” Minhyuk studied Kihyun’s face. There was so much he still didn't know about the great mage and his endless powers. The fact he could do magic like this was next level, and so rare in this day and age.

Minhyuk realised he didn't know much about his friends in that moment. Kihyun and his endless powers, Hoseok and his elf-self.. what else did he not know about his soft little Changkyun?

Sighing, he realised this wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself and his inadequacies.

“Kihyun, I think we need to just enter, no matter what they won't be happy with our presence.”

Kihyun nodded as Minhyuk turned away, entering through the water reciting a spell to uncover the realm. Changkyun moaned at the wetness on his fur, shaking it off as the water parted for them. The water danced around them in sparkles, creating an almost doorway like shape for the four to pass through.

After a few seconds, they exited the entrance to be exposed to the elf realm. The entire place was like a storybook; grand massive trees shot up through the sky, roots twisted and turned their way around one another to create small window like features. Flowers littered across the ground as well as the tree branches, creating an earthy pure feeling. It was as if a filter had been put on, their surroundings full of life and beauty.

Minhyuk felt momentary hazy as he surveyed the land. A feeling of life overflowing within him, a sudden burst of energy he was not used to wash of extreme mist over his mind. It made him feel unfocused but yet so at peace, almost being lulled into a false sense of security.

He couldn't dilly dally anymore - he had a mission he must accomplish it soon.

Breaking out of his headspace, Minhyuk slowly walked on, not wanting to alarm the elves of his presence too much. Although they would notice him, he didn't want to alert them. He wanted to rush but also did not wish to be wrongly accused of threatening their society standards.

His boots made soft crunches under the wispy green floor, he didn't dare look at the residents staring at him. He needed to focus on getting to the magical reserve and he needed to get there now. 

Minhyuk made a beeline to the centre of the elf realm, to get to the pool under the tree. 

Sensing Hoseok’s depleting demeanor, he put his foot in front of each other faster. Maybe on the way back he could appreciate the ethereal surroundings that a green witch would feel high in.

The magical pond was laid under the great mother tree in the centre. It also doubled up as home to the royal family. The magical pond was often used by elves daily to revitise themselves, Minhyuk read many books about its healing abilities, it could even heal a human.

The pond itself was a spectacular sight; purples and pink mist cascaded through the air, the pool looking never ending at the bottom. The tree glowing around, pumping full of health. The water seemed to sing to Minhyuk, inviting him in.

Minhyuk more or less jumped in, sloshing sounds as the water moved around him, not caring for his clothes he moved until he got in enough that rabbit Hoseok could transform if he so wished. Dipping the poor bunny into the water, he held him there like the most delicate thing on earth.

Hoseok drifted on top of the water, his fur soaked as his face twitched in discomfort. The magical water was doing its work as light fence around his being. Minhyuk hoped it was a good sig. All he could do was wait as the entities did their utmost work.

The witch watched in awe as sparkles of light covered Hoseok, little fairy lights kissed at his fluffy fur bundled together. The water itself began to glow a bright blue to purple almost as if it were breathing. Minhyuk held his own breath, amazed at this spectacular image; he never knew something this stunning existed.

Slowly, the lights began to disperse, gently flying away from Hoseok's body. The bunny itself twitched as his eyes began to open. Suddenly, his body conversed, shaking, all calmness dissipating, before he turned into his human form.

Hoseok’s skin was glowing, his pale skin seemed to have a glitter within it, light coursing through his veins. His already big ears turned bigger and curved at the top, now promentaly elf ears. His hair, grown long passed his hips and dipping into the water. Hoseok looked positively ethereal like some elf royalty.

Minhyuk stood in the pool, like a wet puppy as he looked in awe at his cute bunny that was on the verge of dying a few minutes ago. Minhyuk should be scared of how different his friend looked, but he felt a sense of relief washed over him as he pushed through the water to throw himself on his elf companion.

Minhyuk hugged Hoseok, almost sending them both over before the elf steadied them.

Minhyuk cries into his wet skin holding him close, feeling life course through his veins. He almost had a strong urge to kiss all of him but stopped himself.

“M-Min? “ Hoseok questioned. Minhyuk snuggled closer, feeling a little gross at how wet they both were. “Where are we?” 

Muffled in Hoseok's newly spawned grown hair, the witch replies.

“We’re in the elf realm, baby. There's a lot to explain but for now I'm so happy you're okay.”

Minhyuk hugs the rabbit closer if that was even possible.

Hoseok silently took the suffocation for a while, letting his friend relish in his arms, before a coughing hit their ears.

“Hoseok, Minhyuk, I think it is in our best interest to head back home once more.”

Kihyuns deep voice entered their ears, drifting the two apart. Of course, Minhyuk was still attached to his bunny by their intertwined hands. The witch was such a touchy person, yet Minhyuk couldn't tell if this was for his benefit or for Hoseok’s .

Nodding, Minhyuk guided the newly born elf out of the pond. He didn't notice how much drama his and his friends’ presence has caused until he saw a crowd of beautiful ethereal elf creatures, watching their every move with their crystal coloured eyes.

The pretty amamthist infused pool seemed long forgotten in its sincerity, now the judging yet course eyes of elves rested upon them, washing away any positive feelings their bodies once exposed. 

Minhyuk took Hoseok's hand, giving it a squeeze before looking up at Kihyun like a kicked puppy. It was time to leave, he really didn't want to cause a hassle. Just as they were about to go, without even drying up, an elf spoke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time .... what will the elves say ?? ...


	8. The queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves get feisty, heckling minhyuk and their crew. How do they respond ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter uwuw.
> 
> I quit my job last month and my last day was sunday ! I've worked there for around a year and I'm very sad to leave as I've created a nice space for myself but I want to travel again.  
I'm really excited as now I'll be going to america japan and korea for around 6 months or more, cant wait to enjoy more of life.
> 
> Anyhow guys hope you enjoy this chapter and have a great February!!!!

Minhyuk took Hoseok's hand, giving it a squeeze before looking up at Kihyun like a kicked puppy. It was time to leave, he really didn't want to cause a hassle. Just as they were about to go, without even drying up, an elf spoke up.

“Who are you, to use our sacred magic pool?”

Minhyuk flipped, not daring to look where the voice protruded from.

“Yeah. Who are you?”

“Who?”

“Leave!”

“Leave now!”

Voices bounced off of the cave ceiling around them, shouts from the crowd surrounded them as the heckling picked up. Hoseok shook behind him and Kihyun glared at the crowd, ready to attack if need be. Elves weren't the most welcoming creatures but they also wouldn't be the first to fight. He must have really annoyed them.

The crowd got louder.

Hoseok grew scared behind Minhyuk, already being disoriented, and now this? Minhyuk could only look down in shame. The heckling got louder and as Minhyuk was about to cower in on himself, Kihyun spoke up.

“Is this any way to treat a fellow elf and his magical companions, Elves?”

Nose in the air and hand grasped tightly around his staff, Kihyun’s hair shook at its roots from his loud resonating tone. 

The fox mage was mad. 

He was outraged by the way these people were treating them and how cruel they could be. 

Minhyuk didn't want to cause a scene, he quickly leaped out of the pool, already feeling his energy going down and swiftly walking up to Kihyun to take his hand.

“Not worth it, Kihyun.” He smiled sadly shaking his head, water dropping around them.

Some gasped at Minhyuk letting such sacred water just drop to the ground.

Minhyuk felt bitter about the whole situation, if it was left to him, one day he wanted to study the Elf kingdom and hone the magic here. He always had dreams of what this place would be like but instead this abuse happened. Biting his lip, the witch looked down feeling warm wells of tears forming in the side of his eyes.

“Enough”.

A powerful voice boomed, all elves looked up at the voice, before slowly kneeling down. Minhyuk was taken aback by the sudden change, but looking up, he didn't even have to know who it was because the woman's entire ensemble gave away whom she was.

The Elf queen.

Minhyuk could feel her power from her. Her presence and aura was intensely filled with magical power, her beauty so out of this world Minhyuk couldn’t bring himself to look away.

Her hair was long and silver, hitting the ground. She stood shoeless, with a white dress gracing the curves of her body with flower like engraved across it. In her hand she held a small staff, with a shining purple embling - which was probably an amethyst. Her head was home to a beautifully intricate white crown that almost disappeared into her lushes locks. She was the image of beauty and regalness.

Minhyuk felt scared.

Hiding his fear, though knowing a gust of wind would startle him, the witch watched the Elf Queen in awe.

A million thoughts rushed through the witch's mind, he did not know of the laws of the land nor if what they did was wrong. He worried about the consequences of their actions.

The fact the Queen was out warnented something was up. 

Minhyuk looked around at his fellow family members, he clutched Hoseok hand tightly , no will would make him let go of his warm hand right now .

"This commotion and heckling is not what our kingdom is about. You should all be ashamed." 

The Queen spoke, her voice airy yet demanding.

The Elf Queen looked down upon her subjects,, the elves curled in on themselves automatically ashamed. Their ruler really had power over them, Minhyuk appreciated the Queen in that second - being able to take a stand over her people.

The Elf Queen continued to look down at the elves before resting her eyes on Minhyuk and his friends. She looked around a little, clearly analysing the situation at hand. Mumbling something under her breath, she looked straight into Minhyuk’s eyes. Minhyuk held the stare for a few seconds, suddenly feeling as if he needed to be defensive.

“A half-elf along with other magical beings.. I assume from the looks of you that the half-elf over there needed to restore his magical assistance,” the Queen questioned.

“That is correct,” Minhyuk answered, still holding onto Hoseok’s hand tightly.

“Well, he has every right to be here and so do his friends. I apologise on behalf of my kingdom.”

The elves started to speak up. They whined and shouted messages of apology at their leader. They felt guilty, not because of how they treated the newcomers, but because their Queen was apologising.

The elves clearly wished for them not to be there anymore.

“We will be leaving now, sorry for coming in here so abruptly. Thank you, Queen,” Minhyuk said, beginning to turn around .

“Oh, going so soon? You're a green witch, aren't you? One that hasn't been around these parts before. Wouldn't you like to stay and study for a while?”

Minhyuk, taken aback by her offer, couldn't help but think there was an underlying meaning or trouble behind her words. Why was the Elf Queen herself being so kind to him? He didn't trust her.

“Thank you for your kind offer, your Majesty, but I will have to decline due to the fact of needing to look after my friend.”

The Queen looked down at Minhyuk again, her eyebrows crossed before a smile graced her lips.

“But of course. You're all welcome here whenever you desire. Have a safe trip back.”

The Queen smiled, something was lying beneath that facial expression but Minhyuk didn't want to overthink it.

Pulling Hoseok along him, his little band left the Elf kingdom without any problems or words spoken between them.

The glares of the elves and the weird feeling this kingdom gave them was enough purpose to leave quickly.


	9. The Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the elf arc and new member joins ?  
Its summer time , another season passing and another member joining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cuties hope yall had a good valentines day !   
Even if you dont celebrate it or are single, like me hope you relished in the aftermath of chocolate !!
> 
> Anyhow moving from london back to my home town this week as I'll be travelling soon so expect more updates hopefully as well as hopefully finishing this by the time I fly to japan in may !! I have made the choice to cut the story a little shorter than I planned, (dont worry we have loads to go still) by taking out a specific arc and making it into a one shot I'll upload another time. The arc was giving me some troubles and I thought instead of never finishing this I'll just take it out and finish it on my own time and upload it in the late future. 
> 
> But anyhow ! Hope yall have a wonderful day and hope you find something to smile at :,)

Arriving back home, Minhyuk automatically fussed over Hoseok, practically making him fly up the stairs to his room. Minhyuk put Hoseok inside the witch’s bed, throwing fluffy blankets and putting lavender under the pillow. He then ran around the room, lighting healing candles and singing to help Hoseok relax. The witch sat on the side of his bed, softy kissing Hoseok's full face and holding his hand. The bunny man was silently taking all the love and fussing with a full heart.

Changkyun turned into his wolf form and curled against Hoseok’s leg, giving him that extra bit of reassurance and warmth. Kihyun sat on the chair near the end of the bed, rubbing Hoseok's feet gently.

Kihyun abruptly started singing. Minhyuk didn't recognise the song or the language but he knew from the way the air filled with warmth, it was a charming ancient song. Smiling to himself, he looked around the room, feeling happy inside by how much love was here.

He snuggled against Hoseok more, feeling like he needed the healing as well. He never thought he would have something like this, or this many people in his life. Smiling once again, a single tear escaped his eyes. Today was so overwhelming , the witch thought, but it is all over now.

____

Hoseok woke up the next morning feeling good as new. In fact, he had more energy than ever. Reverting back into his bunny form, he hopped around the house until being let out by Kihyun, then proceed to hop all over Minhyuk's front porch .

Minhyuk looked out the window, his lips slowly curling up. It was nice seeing Hoseok so full of energy and life.

Changkyun joined him after a while, playing with him - both working their energy off. It was a funny sight seeing the two animals play when they are on the opposite food chain places. 

Kihyun sat on a chair like usual, reading a book and waiting for Minhyuk to finish with chores before going into his potion room to start again with the potion. 

The potion slowly became an afterthought for the two of them, Kihyun being in no rush to have it done and Minhyuk not wanting the fox mage to leave. 

Minhyuk wondered what Kihyun’s true intentions here were, but quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He was hoping his own presence as well as the other two made him happy enough to want to prolong his stay. 

"Right, so after today we need to let the leaves soak in the moss for a few days!"

Minhyuk fiddled with the right jars, finally finding the correct leaves with a small "ah ha" then continuing to pop open the container. 

Kihyun watched the witch do his thing, enjoying how endearing he looked while concentrating. He too wondered how long time would grace him with being able to stay here for.

_______

It was a summer day, almost a year since Hoseok had joined their family when Minhyuk was tending to the garden.

The summer brought all sorts of beautiful flowers and herbs springing to life. It was a busy time for the green witch and his constant need to keep the garden healthy and watered. 

Minhyuk tied his long hair up before picking up the hose to water his roses. Loving the scent of the flower dancing around his nose as he watered them.

Looking up at the rest of his garden momentarily, his eyes suddenly met the eyes of another man.

Shocked, Minhyuk let out a scream, throwing the hose at the guy and consequently wetting him completely . 

At the sound of Minhyuk's distress, the others came running out alarmed.

Standing there, now drenched, was a tall man wearing a tank top, combat boots and cargo pants. Around his shoulders sat a large backpack, clearly used for hiking or travelling somewhere. The man himself was well built and tall, not as tall as Minhyuk but surely close enough. His skin shone in the sun, sweat and water mixed as it dripped down his body.

Minhyuk was nervous, going from surprised to on guard in seconds.

"Who are you? What do you want?” Minhyuk spoke with his chin raised .

The man continued to look on, not saying a word.

Kihyun moved forward to whisper in Minhyuk's ear.

"He doesn't seem to harbour any ill intentions, I think he is just human.”

Minhyuk glared at the man for a little longer wondering why someone would be wondering this far out into the country alone .

"I'm travelling." The man spoke up, fumbling over his words slightly, seeing the hostility towards him growing. 

Changkyun was in wolf form by the door, Wongo behind him learingout all nervously, Changkyun quite looked like his guard dog. 

"I got lost and I was wondering if I could have some water?", he paused, "Preferably not from the hose again.” 

And with that, another member joined their crew .


	10. The Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo helps around the house. A warmth spreads through their lives, as summer brings more than just the heat, but also a kind soul, a stranger they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys !!  
Happy March!  
Hope everyone is staying safe with the virus these days, make sure to wash your hands a lot okay!!   
I dont have much to say but this so!!!

Letting the man into their house was a feat, everyone was wary of this big human but he himself was so passive and showed no sign of discomfort.

The man gave Minhyuk his water bottle to refill and Minhyuk brought it back along with a glass of water with a chip on it.

"So, how come you're all the way out here?" Minhyuk questioned, interested in this human.

The man looked around as he opened his mouth to answer.

"I just wanted to travel. Pack up my things, not use a map and go wherever I go."

The man seemed used to being in odd circumstances, the four of them had their eyes pinned to him, but he didn't seem to mind as he slowly took all the interesting aspects of Minhyuk's residents.

"Is this your house?" 

Minhyuk nodded. 

"Proud owner and decorator!" 

"Though I clean,” Kihyun spoke up, Minhyuk sending him a glare.

"You ruin the dust bunnies they add to the flare, yet you insist to get rid of them." 

"Minhyuk please they can't create a colony here, that isn't how it goes." 

Minhyuk held the arm stead, threatening to get up. 

"Who said dust bunnies don't wanna live, huh, Kihyun?"

Kihyun amused, opened his mouth to resort but was stopped by the laughing of the stranger. 

His laugh was strange but endearing, more of a "ha ha ha " then an actual laugh.

They all turned to look at him smiling.

"I'm Minhyuk, by the way." 

"Kihyun." 

Hoseok looked down with puppy Changkyun on his knee, fiddling with his fur.

"Hoseokkie?" Minhyuk delicately questioned. 

"I'm ho- Hoseok." 

Minhyuk smiled. Who would've thought their little bunny would be nervous of new people?

"And that on his lap is Changkyun, but we all call him Kyunnie." 

Minhyuk looked back at the stranger, swinging his leg over one another. 

"Hyunwoo, Son Hyunwoo" 

Leaning forwards Minhyuk took the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hyunwoo."

________

Hyunwoo helped moving a few things around the garden that needed muscle work, although Hoseok was strong, he wasn't the best at being coordinated. Having a heavy hand was amazing. 

Minhyuk assured him a bottle of water was no need for any help but Hyunwoo insisted, saying it would make his day.

It was getting late and Minhyuk decided it would be nice if Hyunwoo could stay the night or at least for dinner, not knowing how long the traveller had gone without a proper meal or bed.

Hyunwoo was a great addition to the household, he was quiet but kind hearted, happily answering all the excitable questions Hoseok threw his way. Changkyun clearly regretted his wolf state, wanting to ask questions too so. Instead, he barked from Hoseok’s lap a lot. 

Hoseok was really taken by the buff man, his eyes twinkled as Hyunwoo told stories of him walking across England and Europe, of all the things he ate and experiences he had. Hoseok had the heart of a traveller but was too scared to ever go anywhere.

Hyunwoo smiled, ruffling Hoseok’s hair like he would a child and quickly wolfed down the food so he had time to answer his questions.

Hoseok looked up at Hyunwoo with his big bunny eyes in awe, like he was the prettiest and brightest jewel in all the land. The inexperienced element of Hoseok was so endearing, he was experiencing so much new information and new feelings - it was a treat to watch from the sidelines, Minhyuk thought.

Changkyun was getting jealous though. He didn't act like it nor say anything, but he enjoyed attention. Especially from Hoseok who would love him like a toddler would, so Hoseok ignoring his presence upset him more. Not to mention, he was sadly still in wolf form. Grumpily, Changkyun trotted upstairs to Minhyuk's room, his little head hanging lower than usual.

Minhyuk eyed him as he watched his familiar ascend, noting to give him extra cuddles and kisses later on.

Hyunwoo continued to listen to Hoseok's ramble of talking as well as Kihyun’s occasional questions. Even though he properly knew all the answers - being alive for so many years - yet he was very polite and liked the vibes Hyunwoo gave off.

Minhyuk smiled at them, going to brew more tea. He could see this would be a long night and he hoped it wouldn't be the last one with this traveler.

\--------

Hyunwoo stayed a week, Minhyuk enjoyed his company as well as the new wind he gave around him, he was a very chill and quiet man who worked hard for his stay, even offering the witch money for his room.

Smiling, Minhyuk pushed back his hand and instead put his arm around his neck, throwing his head back in laughter before saying.

“You're welcome to stay as long as you please.”

Hyunwoo smiled back at him.

Sadly, with a travelling soul, Hyunwoo decided he needed to move on with the wind, His soul wanted to explore more and although being here with everyone was lovely, he knew he had to go.

Hoseok cried, sobbing into Hyunwoo shoulders as he left. Kihyun shook his hand and Minhyuk too gave him a huge hug. Changkyun had come to, softly nudging himself against the man's legs as he walked out the door.

Minhyuk knew he would be back, he knew this wouldn't be the last they saw of their buff traveller. Be it months, years or decades, he knew Hyunwoo was now a family member.

Waving him goodbye as he disappeared over the green hills, Minhyuk felt empty inside. He wished he stayed longer. It was a fleeting visit but maybe they shouldn't hold onto a human for too long. Hoseok would be worse than him and he needed to be strong for his family. He wondered that evening as he held a heartbroken Hoseok in his arm, whether the bunny would have joined Hyunwoo if asked. 


	11. The Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its bath time ! With a hyper active wolf that can only mean one thing !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewlloooo guys uwu!!
> 
> Sorry I've neglected this again;;; 
> 
> This virus has been giving me a lot of anxiety recently, so its kicking my butt with motivating myself into do anything.  
I sadly like the rest of you probably have been greatly affected by this virus. I've cancelled my entire travel plans for my 6 month travel.  
Its heart breaking as I've been planning for years. Hurt even more cancelling all the amazing bookings I had in America and Japan. I'm holding out hope to still see seoul later this year but it's getting slimmer with the way Europe is going;;.  
I am one of the lucky ones though as with me already having quit my job and moved home I dont need to worry about loosing my job or housing.  
My parents are considered emergency workers so its stressful wondering if they will be okay when they leave every day.  
I know loads are in much worse places than I am and I just wanna say my heart really goes out to all of you , I hope in this dark time you see light becuase, from the words of rick "everything will be fine in the end, and if it's not fine then it's not the end".  
Stay safe out there my cuties, please dont go outside unless you have to. And always wash your lil hands !!!!
> 
> Have a great day, I hope this chapter takes u away from this scary world even for a second.

Hyunwoo wasn't there long but his presence was missed, even Minhyuk felt somewhat jealous at the way Hoseok was moping around for days after his departing. Minhyuk hung by the door of Hoseok’s room, seeing him curled up. The green witch wished he could do something for him. He just hoped Hyunwoo would come back sooner than later.

Before he left, Hyunwoo gave him a souvenir to remember him and to thank him as Minhyuk wouldn't accept cash. The small bear keychain hung over the mantle piece perfectly reminding them of Hyunwoo.

Minhyuk didn't like the gloominess of the household so with notifying Kihyun, he took off to the forest to collect some herbs to restock a little. He got a big order of sleeping lavender the other day, so he really needed more. Today was a cloudy day, matching his mood but it really wasn't nice to have a moody day in summer nor did he like going into the forest depressed. The energy the forest would feed from him would make the place sad and he didn't like that.

Gliding through the forest, he picked up some lavender and some fresh pure water from the river, sighing as he did so. He noticed the lack of fairies and creatures in the surrounding areas and felt bad scaring them off or making them nervous with his sad energy and bad mood. 

He decided he didn't want to taint the forest much longer so he headed back quickly with the bare minimum..

When the green witch returned, he heard it before he saw it. Changkyun, in the middle of the kitchen in wolf form, soaked, along with a soaked Kihyun too. Changkyun was inside a small bowl filled with liquid and soap, splashing around inside as Kihyun knelt over him. His clothes rolled up around his wrists and an expression of clear distress across his face, his hair was even wet which was a feat in itself.

Bunny Hoseok was on top of the table watching the whole journey evolved, scared , and rightly so. What was happening in the middle of his kitchen . 

Noticing his presence Kihyun looked up , the moment of hesitation meant Changkyun could get free , quickly he turned to human Changkyun and ran away , naked and full of water and bubbles, his naked butt ran from the room screaming , sighing Kihyun quickly ran after him towel in air like a weapon.

“Come back here now Changkyun, or else!”

Screamed Kihyun, sounding like a annoyed parent.

“You'll never catch me alive”

Changkyun screamed back , their voices slowly dissolving out as he heard footsteps up the stairs .

Looking wide eyed at Hoseok on the table he questioned his face before Hoseok hopped off the table to follow the two , enjoying the show .

Now the witch was left with a messy floor and water everywhere . 

“Yah”

Minhyuk shouted following the boys out the kitchen up the stairs,

“What do yall think you're doing in my residence, why are there naked people around here ?”

Minhyuk ran upstairs trying to locate the rest of his family , easily spotting them in his bed, his now , very wet soapy bed .

Kihyun and Changkyun cornered , his arms and legs spread , looking like he was ready to catch a ball , his entire demeanor was stressed parent looking after a toddler , you would've never guessed he was an ancient and power fox mage .

Changkyun was at the far end of the bed hissing at him in his human form .

“Changkyun yah , get out of bed and let Kihyun wash you .”

Changkyun hated showers and water he would never wash himself so knowing Kihyun he probably forced the wolf into a bath or tricked him somehow , this surprisingly happened a lot , as the fox mage believed in hygiene.

Changkyun whined in the back of his throat , using his foot to scratch behind his ears

“Changkyun, I swear, if you have fleas-,"

“Fleas! How dare you."

Changkyun gasped, angry at the suggestion that he may harbor such ill intended creatures in his fur .

“Well you will get them if you don't come here and wash yourself . now.”

Minhyuk noted the anger in Kihyuns voice , his resolve was strong , Minhyuk knew then he didn't want to be on Kihyuns bad inside the witch chuckled a little before walking forward, reaching his hand out to Changkyun and pouting.

“Please wash , for me kyunnie , i'll even shower with you ?”

And that's how a fox a wolf a bunny and a witch fitted into Minhyuk's small bathroom.

The witches sour mood quickly depleting , washing down the drain like the dirt it was.


	12. The Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang take a trip to the local shop for supplies! Will the magical beings be okay in a normal setting?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !!  
Yes I'm uploading, twice ! Within a fortnight!! Gasp !! I feel bad not really posting much of this recently and I have it more or less finished so I dont know why I'm being so lazy.
> 
> I hope you all are taking care of yourself and I wanna thank you for the kind comments they really make my day so much brighter;;;; 
> 
> Ps; this is one of my fave chapters as it's a different setting from the usual forest or house. Hope you like it !!
> 
> Stay safe out there;;;

The next morning Minhyuk was doing his mass shipping , every two weeks Minhyuk would travel in his landrover down to the local post office a few miles away , there, he would ship out his potions he sold on his online store, as well as picking up a bunch of groceries that the forest didn't offer, imedities for human life such as toilet paper.

Up until now only Changkyun had accompanied him on these small trips , but this time Kihyun and Hoseok wanted to join too. Previously no interest in the human world , the bunny had a new sense of life and drive after Hyunwoos visit , wanting to try out new things and see new stuff all the time. And well, Kihyun just didn't want to be lonely in the house .

The four magical beings bundled into Minhyuk car , aligned with packaged jars to set off on their journey .

Minhyuk lived far away from human life , so it was a real change of pace whenever he engaged in normal human life. He liked the man who owned the post office , a kind man aged in his 80s, often gave Minhyuk small gifts, in a way he was saying thank you for keeping him in business the witch realised after some time. The gift was usually a chocolate bar, or a flapjack, Minhyuk use to eat but now he gave to Hoseok as he wanted to try the new flavours his pallet had not experinced before. Minhyuk was often amazed on how new the bunnies soul really was . Everything he experienced was met with such innocence. 

The shop itself was a small modest store , a few aisles of goods , a hamper of fresh veg and fruit from local farmers or the owners back garden himself and a single fridge filled with 4-5 milk cartons.

A cute ice cream container laid out in place at the entrance, ready for anyone in the neighbourhood with a sweet tooth, it was often filled with Cornettos. 

Minhyuk smiled when he noticed the shop owner had recently placed two small succulents in the window. Noting the new addition, to the well looked after shop.

The register doubted up as a post office counter in which Minhyuk posts his goods from, it was the only post office within miles of the place. Although not much inside the place it was very compacted inside this small shop but it was functional as well as being cute.

Walking up to the counter with a smile the rag-tag-possy followed behind the witch, the old man smiled when he saw the young man approach.

“Oh Minhyuk you've brought a lot of friends with you.”

Minhyuk smiled, the group of them surrounding his back, giving a warmth feeling in his chest.

The owner smiled again , taking the parcels and slowly inputting them through the weighing scales.

“How are you up there in that cottage, I often worry about you , but now I seem to not have too”

Minhyuk fiddled a little with his sleeve , feeling nice someone cared about him at all.

“I've always been fine on my own but now i have others to share my time with and it's been nice , thank you for worrying though sir.”

Minhyuk replied, taken aback nicely by the genuineness of the old man, biting his lip a little he continued the conversation.

“How's the grandkids?”

Minhyuk swiftly swapped the conversation and talk with the owner about his grandkids and i what they got up to the past few weeks .

The others had a walk around the store exploring the food, Minhyuk looked back at them fondly , noting how he should take them to a real supermarket sometime , he could only imagine what they'd be like in a Adsa.

Smiling down he imagined how they would run through the aisles , Hoseok in particular being overwhelmed by all the choices and new foods he hasn't ever seen, he wondered if Kihyun had been to a big supermarket before , being such an old spirit he assumed he's done everything but somehow he couldn't imagine Kihyun in a Sainsbury's with a trolly no matter how hard he tried. He wondered about all their past lives more and realised how little he knew about all of them . 

Putting the thoughts to the back of his head he noted to ask them more about their past selves later. Not that the past mattered , it was just interesting to get to know what they've done and experienced.

The shop owner was still processing all the parcels , when Minhyuk noticed a small hand pushing over a can of tuna , then another one with a chocolate bar , he whirled around to see Hoseok and Changkyun stood there smiling like twins. Kihyun was also holding something , his item, not food, but a spoon. 

Replying at Minhyuks pondering stare with a shrug, Kihyun held his head high. 

“What? It's useful unlike those two.”

Minhuyk chuckled , beckoning them to put the stuff forwards .

“Anything else you want ?”

Hoseok and Changkyun lit up , their animal ears could almost be seen with how excited they were , within seconds more snacks were put on the counter , 'yeah maybe the supermarket trip wouldn't be happening anytime soon. It would bankrupt me', Minhyuk thought .

Finally paying for all their goodies as well as the parcels the shop owner gave them each a cornetto to take home and a wave as they left , his wrinkles, kind, following them to the car .

A successful trip .


	13. The boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A apprentice appears.   
Will minhyuk take him on ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cuties,  
I do hope lockdown life is treating you kindly and you're all able to relax somewhat.  
I hope you are all safe as well as your family.  
I feel like a historical maiden writing to her lover when ever I tell people I hope their families are well haha. 
> 
> Anyhow enjoy the chpater!!!!
> 
> Personally not loving the staying inside but I do appreciate how lucky I am to have that option. I hope all you who are essential workers and family members of said category are staying safe ;;;;;
> 
> Comment below what kinda things you're up too during this time !   
I'm not doing much I'm just rewatching anime and stuff. This may be the only time im able to relax for the rest of my life this long so I'm not doing anything really which is really nice;; hope none of you feel forced to take up new hobbies or be productive! Just do what ever you feel is right ! 
> 
> And to those working at home I hope you are taking it easy and wearing pjs all day :,). 
> 
> Anyhow mwahhhhh ;;;;;

It was the next trip to the post office that Minhyuk met Jooheon , Minhyuk was walking up to the post office with Kihyun helping him, it would be the final trip before autumn started , the winds picking up , each of them having to wear a thicker jacket each time they ventured out to the wild.

Kihyun began to knit a scarf for each of them too which Minhyuk was more than excited about .

The witch was about to enter the store when a strange boy with blonde hair stopped them from entering. Minhyuk looked puzzled , not having seen the man before. Kihyun looked defensively at the boy, not liking the uncertainty of the situation. 

“Please take me as an apprentice.”

The boy shouted then bowed, the kid swung his head down , arms folded at his hips and eyes at the mans feet.

Minhyuk was surprised his eyes wide, parcels almost falling .

“Uh excuse me ?”

Minhyuk questioned looking at the flat head of the boy in front of him , his roots coming through his bleached locks.

“I want you to take me as your apprentice, as a fellow green witch.“

Jooheon explained , slowly peeking up from his bowed state. Jooheon noticing how confused the two were, continued to talk.

“ My grandfather was at his place and told me about you , ive always been interested in crystals and magical stuff , so I want to learn more .”

“Please”

He added , his eyes big with plead and a small pout coming on his lips , the man , no the boy couldn't be older than a teen and yet he was asking a big feat . 

“Yah Jooheon why are you disrupting Mr Minhyuk over there , let the poor boy through !”

Jooheons grandfather called through the shop , quickly waddling out .

“Sorry there boys , my Jooheon over here is taking a gap year after his college and insisted to ask you to be his appearance after i told him about you , please feel free to ignore him.”

The grandfather pushed his grandson's head a little to apologise.

“It's fine sir, it was very sweet of him to ask , i would love to each him a thing or two.”

Minhyuk smiled still holding the boxes. He felt no maliciousness from the teen and didn't hesitate when thinking about the next addition to his family.

Jooehon looked up , his whole face lit up with happiness , his soul jumping. Suddenly Jooheon jumped forward going in for a hug before he remembered the witch was holding onto parcels , the said boxes almost went flying as the human excitedly leaped forwards , a yelp and a few stressed grunts later, Jooheon and Minhyuk stabilized the boxes , letting at a puff of relief they locked eyes and smiled.

They would get along very well.

\------

Minhyuk bought Jooheon back to his place , letting him sit shotgun in the front so he could get a true view of all the fields leading up to Minhyuk's house. The house would be very surprised to see a new addition to their gang , but he felt like Jooheon could be trusted and would fit in just right with them all there.

Jooheon was a little shy as he was let into Minhyuk's house , suddenly overwhelmed by all the witchy stuff there , it was like watching the two kids in a shop when they last went there to drop parcels off.

Hoseok and Changkyun were sat in the front room together but quickly quirked up when Minhyuk entered and shouted for them. Both of them looked happy but the expression was quickly wiped off their faces when they saw the newcomer , they were hesitant , but slowly got up and walked towards them.

“This is Jooheon , he's the grandson of the shop owner and he wants to become an apprentice."

Minhyuk looked at Hoseok and Changkyun.

“Jooheon , Hoseok and Changkyun , Changkyun, Hoseok , Jooheon.”

“Oh and behind me is Kihyun.”

Minhyuk added pointing to each of them hoping they would all get along nicely .

Minhyuk made his way into the kitchen to put his things down , beckoning the boy to follow him.

The witch gave Jooheon a house tour , explaining what each thing was to then be distracted by old trinkets he had lying around, the tour ended up being super long winded but Jooheon listened to every part with just the same excitement and curiosity . 

The young boy reminded him of Hoseok in a sense and his ability to be amazed by the slightest of things.

Minyhuk smiled at Jooheon's interest, hoping he would be a good apprentice, he had already made his decision to take him on when Jooheon first asked, he was nervous as he never taught anyone anything and he also didn't know if his methods would be helpful or plain chaotic, he was a different kind of witch and never did things the book way , it may confuse Jooheon but it was Minhyuk's way and if he wanted to learn from him the Minhyuk way is what he would get . 

Spinning around dramatically at the end of the tour Minhyuk smiled.

“So thats the house , but i need to show you the most important room of all.”

Taking Jooheon's hand in his he lead him to the potion room where all the action went down. Opening the door Minhyuk watched as jooheon face lit up , questions already bubbling under his skin , walking forward with his jaw dropped as he approached a table , looking around everywhere before staring at some jars. 

“Do you like it Jooheony?"

Minhyuk asked , already addressing him via a nickname.

Jooheon didn't respond , taken aback by it all, his eyes glued to the walls and all surrounding him. He wanted to touch and know about everything, the information he wanted to learn was over riding his mind.

“Please Minhyuk teach me everything.”


	14. The household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some jooheon x family loving time ! The new apprentice getting use to the household !!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello honeys !!!!
> 
> I bring you the new chapter!  
Spring is in full gear right now which is great!!! Spring and autumn are my favourite seasons by far and I'm loving seeing the sun without the added heat!  
Although I have to spend it inside ;;((  
It's nice having my curtains opened and windows so I'm trying to be positive;;;;; gahhhh;;;   
Feeling down as today I would of been in japan ;; but alas i will try to go again next year !!!
> 
> Anyhow hope you all are surviving during this time ;;;   
And staying safe :3  

> 
> Ps;  
This is a longer chapter than usual !!! I found it hard to split this bit up but maybe I should make my chapters longer anyhow?? Still have tons to post so!  
Tell me if you think that's a good idea ?! :3

Jooheon came every other day to Minhyuk's house , Minhyuk wished he could come every day but his business and other chores needed to be done, hence the student came every 3 days to learn. Each day jooheon arrived bright and early clutching a notepad and pen, wearing a smile on his face . Minhyuk didn't mind him writing notes but he was a more hands-on-deck kinda guy himself.

Minhyuk, on his first lesson went through all the ingredients he had , as well as all the plants in his house , he wanted jooheon to feel comfy before making remedies or spells, he also wanted jooheon to take on his own path , he may want to become a green witch but the plants and earth must choose you , so although he could direct him he couldn't dictate what he does. Though he did think it would be funny if he let jooheon blow up a potion or two.

The second day he took the teen into the forest , the fairies and magical beings shielding themselves from the human boy; which was understandable , slowly they'd ought to become more comfy with him especially in Minhyuk's presence and maybe show themselves.

Minhyuk introduced him to certain species of flowers and told jooheon different ways to cut them also when best to cut them was, be it dates or times. It was all a lot , and unexpectedly overwhelming yet the boy took it well and listened to everything , always bright, always asking questions.

Minhyuk found teaching exciting: it was helpful for him to remember all the different vegetation and what they do while teaching them to jooheon, he realised that this tpo would be a learning experience for himself.

Each day Kihyun would cook for them , jooheon wasn't vegan yet he didn't complain once when given a plant instead of meat , in fact he was so amazed at Kihyuns cooking he never wanted to go home and cook again.

Kihyun rubbed jooheons head thanking the boy, chest puffed out as he took the compliment. Kihyun was the best cook in the household and really enjoyed feeding the family.

Hosoek and Changkyun took super well to jooheon too , quickly becoming friends. Changkyun was a little awkward at first but warmed up quickly , often taken to Changkyuns room after dinner to talk. Jooheon would use his phone to show Changkyun music, the two was often heard listening to some foregin pop these days. Hoseok also really liked jooheon , he often held his hand or would talk with him , he was also shy , not warming up as fast as Changkyun but his physical reassurance showed he would get closer to him. 

Plus Minhyuk found it cute when the two would interact, awing at their cute shy atmosphere.

Kihyun also enjoyed jooheon's company finding his cuteness hilarious, with Hoseok his cuteness was endearing , with Changkyun and jooheon Kihyun found it more funny. His laugh being heard more and more throughout the house daily. Minhyuk loved Kihyun's laugh , always happier when he hears it get louder .

All in all, everything was going positively in the household.

\-----

Changkyun curled up on Minhyuk's side in his wolf form one night , it was truly into autumn now, each night, getting that little bit crisper and chilly , he would have to go do his last stock run soon before it got too cold to venture out much. Minhyuk didn't like winter , it killed his flowers and stopped life from existing , it made his mind dark and sad with the long cold miserable days. He was much more of a sunny person.

Changkyun was very cuddly , it was nice to see the more shy wolf come alive these days , in the years they've been together Minhyuk could positively say he loves Changkyun so much he would do anything for the little wolf , he felt happy how much he was in his human form too.

Hoseok was asleep under the fireplace and Kihyun had retreated to bed after his tea , everyone was sleepy but Minhyuk wanted to finish the last bit of his new book before also heading to sleep.

Suddenly a knock came at the door , it seems to be a common theme in Minhyuks life. 

Opening the door Minhyuk got a handful of cold jooheon in his arms. The young boy falling almost into Minhyuk , his nose and eyes red with coldness , his body bundled up in layers and layers of clothes , the boy wore a cute beanie as well as glasses , his soft hands inside a pair of very obviously hand knitted gloves . 

“Minhyuk Minhyuk.”

Jooheon exhaled exceedingly.

The teen jumping in the air. Minhyuk watched with amusement as the teen jumped in front of him , enjoying the excitement.

“I made my first plan grow i did it .”

Minhyuk lit up , starting to jump from the boy.

Quickly jooheon brought out the pot from under his gloves , to show a small root in the pot. The pot was given to him by Minhyuk , and a small sapling growing, the cute little green stalk stood proudly in the centre. Minhyuk was surprised it was able to grow in these conditions but he knew how much love and treatment jooheon must have given it to grow . 

Smiling Minhyuk ruffled his apperentice hair .

“Look at you growing your own plants , you'll overtake me in no time!” 

Minhyuk brought the boy in a hug .

“Although i am trumpedisely happy for jooheon , how did jooheon get here this late? And let the poor boy in Minhyuk, he's shaking .”

Kihyun spoke descending the stairs in his grey pjs. 

Releasing just how cold it was , Minhyuk's happiness turned to concern. Brining the boy under the fire , he pushed Hoseok to the side a little to make room for jooheon to sit . The bunny gave him a look before shuffling and getting comfy again.

“My grandmother drove me up , saying this is something important and needed to be shared , she said i should stay the night too if that's okay with you .”

Minhyuk smiled, cuddling into jooheon 

“Of course honey”.

Kihyun joined them next to the fire , moving the newly rooted plant out of the way just in case anything happens to it.

“Sorry for barging in i was so excited.”

Kihyun frowed as did Minhyuk.

“Honey you're always welcome here , i'm glad you came and told us .”

“Hoseokkie, kyunie come congratulate honey".

Minhyuk realised his mistake as he spoke the sentence. Athough jooheon knew of magical creatures and shapeshifters he didn't know of the two in the household. It was frowned upon to tell humans of shape shifters identities, it wasn't the end of the world as jooheon was a friend and apprentice , but it really should of been Hoseok and Changkyun who told him , it was a safety and trust issue. 

“Ahh “

Changkyun start to transform , Minhyuk whipped around regret on his face.

“I was going to tell honey soon but i wanted to come out in a teasing way.”

Changkyun said standing in the middle of the room unclothed, jooheon eyes went straight to Changkyuns downstairs before back up again comically.

“Get some pants now you heathen".

Kihyun shouted , yawning at the end.

Minhyuk looked down in sadness he hopes he hasn't broken their trust between one another.

Hoseok also shifted , quickly bringing a blanket to cover himself , jooheon flushing at the two very naked men the the room.

“What's so uh so what ?”

Jooheon was frazzled not understanding anything.

“We are shapeshifters honey , i'm Minhyuk's familiar, a wolf shifter and Hoseok is half a bunny shape shifter and half elf .”

Changkyun sat down in front of his friend, still very naked.

“Sorry we didn't tell you , it's a defensive mechanism and isnt that we don't trust you , we just don't advertise this aspect about ourselves for safety. I should of told you sooner."

Hoseok nodded in silent agreement. 

“Sorry you had to find out in this way.”

Hoseok added gently shifting under the big furry blanket.

Jooheon blinked, looking surprised as he looked around , making sure to catch everyone's eyes. The atmosphere felt werid but oddly warm like it wouldn't be a big deal.

“You're telling me my best friends are shape shifters and yall never shifted in front of me!”

Jooheon was shocked , for all the wrong reasons.

“Y'all been cute animals and have not let me pet you yet ? shift now or ill be offended."

Wiping his head to Kihyun and Minhyuk.

“Keeping all the cuddles to yourself is the real monster here , gasp .”

Changkyun smiled , quickly shifting back into a wolf .

“Watch the ears they're sensitive"

Changkyun spoke into jooheon's mind.

Gushing the teen squealed , hugging the fluffy wolf giving him wet smooches and bringing him into his chest.

“Time to make up for all the non cuddles i haven't been getting , Hoseok come here too I demand love .”

And with that , no more secrets were held between them.


	15. The Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk gets a bad feeling, he turns to his cards to understand.  
A familiar face returns and with that they are 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cuties!
> 
> Hope you are all doing okay !! This chapter is kinda a inbetween for the next bigger arc? Not sure about the card reading aspect as I'm not well versed in tarrot cards myself. My mother is very into them and all my life shes used them but only recently I've been interested in them.I want to try and understand them more myself and maybe some get into some wicca aspects???
> 
> Alas!   
I hope you guys are doing okay!! I hope the world isnt kicking you too much.   
I'm spending my days watching anime and reading alot. What activities are you doing ? :3 
> 
> Anyhow have a great day wherever you are in this big wide world ! Stay safe :)

Jooheon stayed over their house that night, Changkyun cuddling into him as they slept, Minhyuk smiled at the image of them cuddling under the fireplace along with Kihyun falling asleep in his chair , his little fox ears twitching every now and then. He usually kept them hidden but with all the secrets revealed he decided to let them out. It truly showed how relaxed the mage was. 

Minhyuk's eyes fluttered shut with a warm feeling filling his body .

\-------------‐-------------------------------------

A new day, a new challenge, waking up Minhyuk felt a weird sting all of a sudden, a stark contrast from the night before, he woke up feeling cold , the pit of his stomach unsettled and an off feeling in the atmosphere, pushing aside his blanket Minhyuk rushed to his room to get his tarot cards, he felt the need to do a reading. 

Looking at the sets he felt drawn towards the tree of life set , a beautiful set depicting trees and nature , the outcomes being steps in your life and what you should do next. 

Quickly shuffling then halving them Minhyuk moved robotically , feeling warmth in the pack as he picked out 3 cards.  
His past , present and future cards.

Minhyuk placed the set down, bringing the three he pushed out .

His past .

A single plant , in a desolate area , growing but with nothing around it . The loneliness of it, peaked through the art , giving a sadness to it. The plant seemed perfectly fine alone and growing strong , but it was sad to see it all by itself .

ALONE.

Minhyuk assumed this was to do with him being by himself and suddenly finding the rest of the boys . He also thought about how it was him when he was younger , always so very alone and away from everyone. 

The next his present. 

TOGETHER.

This card depicted a tree in a forest, the roots connected with all the other trees.

This was clearly showing what he's experiencing now with all the members. Minhyuk smiled at the card. 

Flopping over the next card his future, a sudden bang came from downstairs, alterting the witch, minhyuk didnt get a chance to look at the card, jumping up, he ran towards the source of the sound .

Jooheon was in the kitchen making food , the smell of toast and coffee wafted through the air , usually Kihyun would be in the kitchen so it was odd seeing another individual in there , Changkyun and Hoseok never ventured inside it .

Smiling to himself and to Jooheon he quickly offered his hand .

“Hey honey want help?”

Turning around the apprentice had the sweetest bed head , his eyes puffy and face in a small pout , Minhyuk fought everything in his body not to go over and softly smooch him.

Jooheon nodded smiling, then continued what be was doing.

Quickly the witch forgot about the unturned card he left, knowing that he wouldn't bother thinking about it.

He didnt need to, his future was right infront of his eyes and he shouldn't worry about it ever again.

__________

It was spring once more when Hyunwoo came back, the traveller had not been in six months , although his presence and importance residining in the household never left the family even with the additional member.

Hyunwoo came knocking on the door , skin a little paler than before, holding a bag of gifts from numerous cities around England and Europe. 

Jumping him as soon as he ascended the doorstep , Hoseok hugged the man tightly burying his fluffy head into his neck. Hyunwoo smiled down quietly at the former quickly returning the warm embrace.

Hyunwoo let go but Hoseok still continued to hug him , they stayed like that for a while longer before Hoseok finally let go , his hands still clinging to Hyunwoo arm.

“Where did you go and what did you do? what did you see?”

Hoseok ambushed him with a range of questions , already excited, his eyes shining with all the new knowledge he wanted to intake.

Hyunwoo chuckled slightly , moving forwards to greet Changkyun , ruffling his hair. Minhyuk smiled endearingly on the scenario , Kihyun too going to greet the man. It felt nice, knowing Hyunwoo came back , his heart did hurt a little thinking he may leave again shortly.

Welcoming him with open embrace Minhyuk hugged the traveler too hoping his arms convey the feelings he felt.

\------------------------------------

Shockingly enough Hyunwoo never left, he didn't seem to want to leave any time soon and was more than happy to stay in the cottage with the others. He quickly learned of all of their secrets , not seemly surprised nor shaken at the fact he was in the presence of magical beings. His expression neutral until Hoseok transformed in front of him , his face contorting into a soft bear , smiling happily at the cute animal on his lap.

That's how most evenings were spent now , with Hoseok on Hyunwoos lap , the man carefully stroking the often napping bunny.

Hyunwoo softly spoke of his adventures with Hoseok and shared all sorts of stories with everyone , it felt like a piece that was missing was back.

Minhyuk thinks back to a few years ago and how he had noone , he was fine then but now if he had noone it would ruin him.

It made him happy, people who only ever had temporarily finding permanent in him and his household , it brought a warmth in the air no matter the weather.

They would be together a long time.


	16. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk and Kihyun attend the yearly magic auction. They win some very interesting items.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!!
> 
> I bring you another chapter and another setting away from the usual home!  
A cheeky sprinkle of kihyuk too!!! 
> 
> I hope the world is treating yall well and I hope everyone is safe !!!!  
Monsta x comeback tomorrow which is exciting!!!! Please support them and wonho! ~ 
> 
> On a personal note I've finsihed decorating my room, after a year of not living at home and years of unlove I decided to make it my own! I now have my very own princess fairy kawaii room which I'm very happy with uwu!  
Have you been up to anything during this lockdown?? If so tell me about it !!! If not, do not worry and dont feel obligated to do anything!!! This time is also a time of rest ;;;; 
> 
> Anyhow have a good day !!!!

"Right everyone, only me and Kihyun can go to this auction so all of you must be good when we're gone okay , i'll take you to the animal meadows after as a treat okay?”

Minhyuk looked at his childr- friends as he waved goodbye to attend a rare auction. Only witches and mages could attend , plus Minhyuk wouldn't know what to do with two shapeshifter and two humans regardless.

The auction hall itself was a grand opera shaped hall , with grand pillars covered in gold, mixed with heavy velvet drapes, everything was very grand and although old, it was very well looked after, not an inch out of place, it had been the same for decades even centuries but it always held it's grandness . Many chairs were laid in perfectly symmetrical rows on the ground floor for magical beings to sit upon. The chairs were covered in red velvet, making them very plushy and perfect to sit on for a long period. The order and uniform of them were such a contrast to the usual unorganisation the witch was used to back home.

Many great mages and witches were already seated some chatting to others, some clouded in a strand of mystery. Minhyuk wondered if one of them use to be Kihyun.

There was no assigned seats nor were anyone held above one another here which was nice, quickly Minhyuk took a seat in the middle aisle. 

Minhyuk looked at the stage and the single spotlight on the podium, the stage was bare apart from the podium, great red velvet drapes fell in the background matching the material of the chairs they sat, Minhyuk wondered what sort of odd and unusual things he would view today .

Minhyuk placed his hand on Kihyuns leg squeezing it for good luck , Kihyun reciprocated the touch , opting to hold the witches hand under his long sleeve coat.

Minhyuk looked down smiling at their hands intertwined , before the room went quiet , the auction was about to start .

“Hello everyone welcome to the 1514 annuel action , i do hope we have a pleasant bet today.”

Applauding echoed through the hall.

And with that the betting began.

The first item was a small locket charmed by the sirens of the great ocean , the first item went for a staggering £78000 , little to this crowd but to Minhyuk it was huge , he knew about how high these bindings went but still thinking of the money gave him shivers , luckily he didn't have the money to bet for the real prized and expensive items.

The auctions happened every year to sell goods from all over the world , often magical beings would find one of a kind items and sell them at the auction , many a witch made a fortune here. Minhyuk himself only ever lost money buying random purchases that he didn't end up using.

Still this time he would have his self restraint that was in the form of Kihyun by his side so surely no silly spending would occur.

Minhyuk stood wronged. Although he didn't make any silly bets it was Kihyun who sat there after winning the 3rd auction of the night , smile reaching his eyes as he swag his legs happily. Minhyuk gaped at man not expecting the likes of Kihyun to buy a pen once used by a famous mage for £10000 but here they are.

A lot of interesting things were sold , a strand of hair from the first fairy Queen , a card set from an ancient sorceress , many different jewelries and potions that caught Minhyuk eye , as well as some magical beings also being actioned , Minhyuk didn't like that part , he didn't like the selling of living creatures , he looked away at that point , feeling his heart yearn for the creatures being sold like objects , if he had the money he would buy them and free them once more . 

Kihyun held onto his hand extra tight turning this part .

After a while Minhyuk wondered if the items he wanted would ever come, Kihyun himself bagging some random seeds and a special journal , Minhyuk found Kihyun so cool while he auction for his items , it also made him ponder how much money the mage actually owned.

Finally the item Minhyuk wanted came up , this elixir of life so to speak. It wasn't to keep humans alive , no much more important- it was to regrow dead plants and help them grow quicker , although it wasn't good to alter or tamper with nature will, this was just to help the plants along and not to do anything to really change the plants dna.

Minhyuk also had his eyes on a special potion book that had been used by great green witches for centuries and is said to have potions that the normal green watch couldn't even think of. It was complex and it often chose the user , so an auction wasn't the best place for it as if the book didn't like the user it would be useless, the book has said to change words and letters in order to deceive the user. 

Minhyuk also liked the look of the banshees bracelet , but he needed to restrain himself.

Lifting his arm for the liquor he bite his lip. The prices were going up in hundred at a time and he knew he would need to fold soon, by £4000 he was sweating at his brow , he had some backlog of money saved but that very quickly was about to be taken.

£5000. £5100, £5200,£5300, £5400, hands began to go down slowly , leaving only 3 including Minhyuk himself left up , he could only do £6000, and he knew how much he wanted this item , he knew Kihyun would pay for it but he did not want to ask him in the slightest this was for him and his money he wanted to spend.

After £5900. Only him and other witch had their hand up , Minhyuk could see the back of her long purple hair , her arm covered in skin tight sheer top .

Mumbelling curses , Minhyuk was slowly putting his arm down , £6100 was too much , but luck was on his side and at £6200, the lady put her hand down , her posture defeated , Minhyuk waved his hand happily when the auctioneer finally spoke “going once , going twice”,

“Sold!”

Minhyuk squealed , some people looking at him but nothing could stop the happiness in that moment , smiling fully , he wiggled in his seat, finally got what he wanted , although the dread of the money he just spent slowly seeping into him , regret was coming in but it was being outwon by pleasure. 

He couldn't wait to get home and try it out , he had just the plant in mind that no matter what he did to it it would die on him , hopefully this would be able to save it and he could finally make potions he wanted to make for years now with it as an ingredient , he also wouldn't ever have to worry about the seasonal changes nor the worry his plants will die off in bad conditions even when Hoseok accidently eats them in his rabbit form.

Putting aside the regret of not being able to buy the other items , Minhyuk sat proudly and quiet the rest of the auction. 

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say thank you for all the wonderful comments;; they truly make my day :;;;;  
And thank u for 1000 hits!!!! I feel honoured ;;;;;


	17. The Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final member of the family joins, in very unexpected ways.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!!! 
> 
> The world is so scary right now and it seems to be getting worse.  
I just hope everyone is safe no matter where you are. 
> 
> Regarding the whole thing in America please sign petitions and donate if you can. The world needs to change its ways. Black lives matter and this kind of mistreatment is not something that should still be happening in the 21st century.
> 
> Anyhow hope this chapter gives you a little happiness right now!!!!!!

Minhyuk awoke to screaming. It was a spring day, with the wind still crisp in the air , the scent of summer slowly drifting in. It would have been a nice sunny morning to awaken to but instead Minhyuk sprang out of bed like a man possessed, sprinting to the location of the sound, which happened to be his living room.

Entering his cold front room, Minhyuk was met with a fully transformed Changkyun in his wolf mode, growling at a naked man.

The imposter sat on the window ledge, where some flowers Minhyuk used to grow were, his body slim and pale, almost green like, leafs and petals adoring his pink fluffy hair. The man had droopy eyes, obviously very sleepy, with his hands rubbing his tired eyes. He seemed to look like a human formed nymph or some sort of fairy, or maybe just a very lanky flower.

Flower

Rushing to the kitchen Minhyuk swiped up the bottle he used to douse his new flowers, he's been using this new liquid to see how large he could grow the flowers.

He seems to have added too much or the wrong ingredient because now he was looking at a sparkly green liquid, which had turnt thick and full of magic.

He realised in that moment he had messed up.

He accidentally grew a flower spirit.

Rushing back into the living room annoyed he already broke a sweat this early in the morning, he was met with the same scene just this time the rest of the family was present too.

Noone said anything till the flower spirit began to yawn.

Rubbing its eyes, it looked up sleepily passed its pink fluffy hair. Its droopy eyes gave him a puppy-like feel, all hazy and glazed over.

To top it all off he was naked, vines wrapped around his slim body. Although naked the image was not one of erotica but just natural beauty.

The pot shattered next to him along with several other precious plants the witch had on his windowsill, there was mud scattered all over the floor, it looked as if changkyun just came running in from a hunt.

The flower sat gracefully with his legs dangling off the edge, his golden green like skin shining in the sun, making him look like a sleepy god.

“So what are we going to do.”

Surprisingly, Changkyun spoke up first, kind of over all the weird things happening these days in the household. 

Minhyuk blinked, looking around, then to Kihyun for guidance, he didn't know why his mind automatically zoomed over to Kihyun, but he himself didn't even know what to do.

Slapping his head Minhyuk went off to find something for the flower to wear, ah another day in the household.

Now sat in his living room was a wolf, a rabbit, a ancient fox mage, two humans and now a flower. Minhyuk thought their crew couldn't get any more strange yet here he is.

Kihyun made his way over to Minhyuk.

“Want me to call the auction hall saying they gave us a bad item?”

Minhyuk puplexed, looked up at him.

“Bad item?”

Omg he thought, the potion that was meant to help flowers grow in whatever weather or environment was actually a flower growing entity potion.

My poor flowers, Minhyuk's face, aged at the thought of any vegetation dying or changing into humans. Slowly he calmed down remembering it was only one plant he put the potion on.

The flower boy was yawning on the windowsill seemingly unbothered by the stares of everyone in the room, especially Wonho Jooheon and Changkyun, all three children were looking at him like they weren't all crazy magical beings themselves.

“So flower, do you have a name.”

Looking up with his droopy eyes.

“I assume you're referring to me, and if so, obviously not. I was born a few minutes ago.”

The flower resorted with a bite of sass, Minhyuks jumper covering his hands making him seem cute regardless of how rude he was.

“Now boy, do not think you can be rude here.”

Kihyun not having the disrespect, eyed up the new member.

“Alas, we need to keep him for now so let's name him and get along, okay?" 

This was going to be a long day.

Hyungwon, is what they all collectively decided to name the new flower, it suited him, a pretty name for a pretty flower and when giving out name suggestions it was the only thing the spoilt plant seemed to perk up too.

“I still think Edward would suit him.” 

Jooheon puffed, pouty his suggestions all got shot down.

“We cant have him sounding like an old rich man can we honey.” 

Changkyun nuzzled his friend's pouty face. 

Hyungwon spent a majority of his time sleeping, he always seems sleepy and didn't want to warm up to anyone, the only one he even seemed to get close to was Changkyun and that's only because they both were quiet and slept next to each other sometimes. When Hyungwon first fell asleep Minhyuk half expected him to turn into a flower such as how Changkyun turns into a wolf when sleeping, but alas he stayed like a normal human boy, regardless of the pink flowers embedded in his cotton candy hair.


	18. The Fox and The Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon gets use to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I have some bad news sadly I'm gunna be ending this series a lot earlier than originally planned.   
I dont have much motivation to write and havent for ages, most stuff I've been posting I wrote months ago.   
I had so much planned out, so many more arcs and adventures but alas a lot of parts are left undone and scrambled around.  
So to keep the quality going I'm gunna cut the story short.  
In the future when my mental health improves and I get motivation again I'll probably finished some arcs and post as one shots or maybe a season two!
> 
> I know right now the world is nothing but bad news and I'm sorry to those who enjoy this fic, I really appreciate every comment and like;;; so I apologise for adding additional sadness ;;
> 
> I think I have 2 more chapters left so still a little more !!!  
I'm very disappointed in myself as I wanted this to be like 200k+ of continuous adventure and family love. I have like 30 other fics to finish too ... But alas my brain will not allow me to. I wish I felt as happy as this fic is ;;; 
> 
> Anyhow sorry for the long speech ahhh I'll do a proper goodbye later !!! But just wanna say thank you guys again for reading:,) cant believe my little story has 1k hits ;;, it's an honour;;; 
> 
> But for now !! Enjoy this chapter!!!!
> 
> Hope yall have a wonderful day and are keeping safe and happy;;;;;

Hyungwon and Kihyun were both very opinionated males, with strong personalities, and although Minhyuk is sure they deep down - very deeply- like each other it's hard to tell when they were against each other's throats arguing about something small and unimportant. 

Before Hyungwon arrived there would only be petty fights with Changkyun and Jooheon but now serious fighting occurred between the fox and flower to the point they wouldn't talk for days. It all seemed very silly to Minhyuk with Kihyun aged 1000+ and Hyungwon literally being like 2 months old it didnt seem fair but alas once again the household was echoing with shout from the two this time regarding the placing of a tea cup.

Minhyuk tuned them out a lot only involving if one got serious, for now he wanted to ignore them in light of teaching Jooheon a spells or two.

“Is your brain the size of a fox too, you imbecile.”

“At least I can stay awake longer than 3 hours you baby.”

Slamming of the living room door was heard and Minhyuk rubbed his forehead considering mildly about running away. Who would've thought Minhyuk from a few years ago would have such a lively household.

Slowly getting out dried herbs for the next lesson Minhyuk was getting more and more rilled up at the constant bickering .

Rubbing his hair into knots he slammed the door of his potion room open and marched up to the pair. He didn't know what exactly he would do but he didn't like conflict in his household.

“Right you two, time out.”

Holding Hyungwon shoulders he pulled him over to one corner , then doing the same with Kihyuns he pulled him to the other corner , placing them both down facing the wall he stood in the middle of the room arms crossed.

“Now you two stay there until you're ready to apologise."

The two sat looking at the wall too confused to say anything. Minhyuk was angry and neither of them had seen their witch in his way before , admitting defeat they stayed for a few minutes reflecting on themselves. Minhyuk started to feel bad treating his friends like kids regardless of them actually liking it.

“I don't want you guys arguing or not liking each, it makes me sad having conflict in my house.”

Hyungwon turned around looking down.

“Im sorry Minhyuk”

Kihyun spoke, still looking at the wall.

“You've been nothing but kind and loving and yet I'm disrespectful like this.”

The fox mage seems to be beating himself up a lot .

“It's also my fault i'm sorry Minhyuk and Kihyun.”

Hyungwon said, feeling ashamed.

“Now you don't have to kiss each other and always get along, but it makes me sad my family bickers so much and I hear so much conflict so-"

“We'll make it work.”

Kihyun spoke standing up.

“We will make it work, we will get along even if I have to annoy him.”

Kihyun walked up to Hyungwon.

Smiling Hyungwon looked up.

“Not if I annoy you first.”

Raising his eyebrows.

“Oh it's on flower boy.”

\----------

Minhyuk later found out that fighting was their way of getting along, although prior the witch knew they just were going through a storming stage, both strong personality entities in a small place, was bound to create a storm. But now they teased each other out of endearment. Minhyuk liked to tease Kihyun sometimes but the fox and flower tend to go into boundaries the witch didnt always understand. 

He knew it was only teasing when he saw hints of smiles on their faces. He knew how much Kihyun liked Hyungwon when he saw the way the mage would wake up the latter in the morning, it was such a delicate and sweet thing to witness, Hyungwon sleeping was beautiful and kihyun was so soft slowly brushing his hair out of his face with his hand. 

He knew how much Hyungwon liked Kihyun when he saw the way he would curl into Kihyun when the other was reading a book.

Usually avoiding each other like the plague and cursing each others existence, the witch knew in these moments they truly loved each other.

Minhyuk loved the warmth feeling in his heart watching them interact. A very different dynamic but a lovely one at that .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day !!!


	19. The Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family snuggle time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter left!! Will end on chapter 20 which works out perfect as it is my 20th year so!  
Loads of cuddles and love in this chapter. The boys really are the best family ;;;
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and okay in the world !!! It's raining almost daily here which sucks for summer and my mood but alas it is england and I'm sure witch minhyuk would be happy for all his plants to grow in this rainy weather !!!
> 
> Hehe have a good day everyone:3

Changkyun found Hyungwon to be his new cuddling buddy, at first the witch was slightly offended that someone else would take his title of Changkyun's pillow, but after found out it was Hyungwon he sneaks away at night sleep on, he didn't feel as bad. 

He was glad Changkyun warmed up to Hyungwon, as he always felt bad Hyungwon was forced to be here with them. Unlike the rest of them being able to choose to be a family member, Hyungwon was brought into their world not being asked. 

Following Changkyun downstairs one night he witnessed the cutest thing he's ever seen, in that moment he really wished he had a camera to capture this moment.

Changkyun curled up Hyungwon's legs, with Hyungwons hand curled in his fur slowly stroking him while asleep, Changkyuns tail tucked into his face, breath steady and deep. 

Smiling Minhyuk took back his offence of not being a snuggle buddy anymore. 

Slowly shutting the door, Minhyuk retreated back to his bedroom to sleep alone.

Or so he thought.

“Wanna snuggle.”

Kihyun leaned against his door looking ever so doggy with his arms crossed over.

“Guess i gotta settle for you.”

Pushing past Kihyun, Minhyuk made his way safely into Kihyuns bed smiling as he goes.

Settling down in Kihyuns wood scented bed he shuffled under the covers arms wide in anticipation for Kihyun cuddles.

All cuddles were good cuddles.

________

Hyunwoo and Jooheon were the only fully humans in the household. Naturally everyone would think they are close and although they talk, there was still some awkwardness between the two of them, regardless, they would both offer to go do the mundane human things a lot for Minhyuk in his stead, now taking the role of doing the weekly shopping sometimes when Minhyuk was swamped in potions. 

Hyunwoo was the only other person with a driving license, even though Kihyun could drive he didn't have legit licensed Minhyuk and didn't want to compromise their security with Kihyun being involved in the law regardless of how small their town was.

Jooheon and Hyunwoo took longer trips together often doing other things together and not just stuff that would help out Minhyuk.

Although quiet together, he knew they were slowly bonding. 

It was very different to Kihyun and Hyungwons relationship, the latter having a very loud verbal relationship.

Hyunwoo often offered to help around the house with repairs or moving large items. Jooheon started to join in these tasks, and started to follow Hyunwoo around a lot.

It was amusing watching Changkyun and Hoseok in their animal forms as they followed around the two humans.

It seemed as though Kihyun Hyungwon and Minhyuk were the only ones who could keep still in the house.

Smiling to himself the witch called out for the two men, to help carry wood into the house for him. A scurry of four sets of feet -and paws- were heard.

The witch wondered how he lived alone all these years.

\-----

Some days , especially in the colder months, the whole family felt touchy, members such as Hyungwon or Kihyun who would usually not partake in group cuddles, also joined in on the snuggle piles.

Evenings like this would end up with Jooheon, Miinhyuk and Changkyun on the sofa , Hyungwon by their feet with Hyunwoo sat next to him with bunny Hoseok in his arms. They were all snuggling, connecting somehow , all so warm with each other's embraces. 

The warm crackling of the fireplace , and ticking of the many clocks in the house made the atmosphere sleepy and comfortable.

It was nice to feel something like this every now and then and a good reminder of the love within them for each other. 

Usually the family pilled into Minhyuks bed at the end of the evening, -that is if they didnt fall asleep in the living room-. The animals of the group transforming so there would be more space.

Snuggle nights made Minhyuk feel the most warm inside, to see what his company has become . 

He couldn't be happier.


	20. The Green Witch and His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final dance for our family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !! 
> 
> Finally after a year of posting and two years in the making I finished posting all the chapters!!!  
Like I said in one of my previous posts this is just the end for now.  
I've really enjoyed uploading this and interacting with comments I seriously never thought anyone would read my works and I'm honoured I even got a single comment!!! I've been into fanfics for over a decade now and to finally have a finished (well kinda) piece out there with actual readers and commenters makes me full of warmth!!! 
> 
> Sorry for this short chapter I wanted to end it on 20 so I apologise for making you wait for a hundred words;;;;;
> 
> Anyhow thank you again for all the support. I'll miss reading comments and uploading!!!
> 
> I apologise again for not being able to fullfill my wish and promise of 100k with tons of adventure. But honestly as someone who struggles alot to do basic things I'm really proud I got this far. Sorry for not holding up as much as I could but thank you so much for sticking around;;;
> 
> I have tons more ideas and fics to upload but for now I'm happy with just this. 
> 
> Hope you all have a great day and I hope yall are happy !!!!!!  
Stay safe in this big wide world :)
> 
> Thanks again for everything, all the comments, hits , kudos . All of them make me very happy.
> 
> Thank you and farewell :3

Hyungwon was the newest addition to their family, but with minimal effort he sunk right in with them, leaving an irreplaceable bond. He was quite introverted and enjoyed his own company a lot, often opting to sleep downstairs. He would get moody a lot and down during rainy days. Minhyuk felt bad for him, wanting to do something but in the end the only thing he could think of was just to let hyungwon know he's always there for them. Being a flower was tough.

The witch kept a keen eye out for their little flower, watchiing him by constantly giving him glasses of water which hyungwon sometimes sipped on like a cup of tea, other times knocked a whole glass like a shot. Minhyuk also showered him with love, the flower boy clearly didn't want all the time but still appreciated, he would be sassy and diss the others a lot but with his pink hair and cute appearance noone took him seriously. Kihyun and hyungwon have the most interesting dynamic of them all with their constant bickering, though minhyuk would often witness them curled up on the sofa late at night when everyone else was in a dream world. 

He really did bring the saddest people together in his family, Minhyuk thought.

Changkyun and hyungwon got along well also, along with jooheon. The three youngest often played board games with one another, jooheon always losing, resulting in him pouting, with changkyun and hyungwon evil smirks above him. Many times Kihyun had to save poor jooheon from being bullied by the two too much, hyunwoo smiling fondly in the background with hoseok curled up on him.

Hoseok took to his bunny form more and more these days feeling more comfortable in it. 

It was nice seeing everyone be who they want but it wasn't fun cleaning after them, being one of the three non transformation furries in the household minhyuk was often left with cleaning up fur, Kihyun tried but in the end his fur would get everywhere too. Minhyuk often pulled his tail in retaliation.

Smiling to himself as minhyuk played around with the others shouting at changkyun refusing a bath again , the hyungwon napped on the windowsill, jooheon and changkyun reading magic books, hyunwoo cutting wood outside with hoseok eating the garden. Minhyuk smiled at Kihyun with diamonds in his eyes. 5 years has passed since the family started with little changkyun and now there is this bundle of rag tags. The green witch felt overwhelmed, and so grateful that he has a family he can spend the rest of his days with.  
He was no longer a lone witch, but a happy witch.  
A person with a big happy family.  
Forever and always.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps;   
Me and my family are sick of the world so in summer we've booked a cottage in the country that is the exact ideal I had for this place to stay in for a few days. Super lucky to live near the country and being able to do this.  
Also super excited to live my cottage dream for a while hehe.  
Funny timing this happened as my parents dont even know I write stories so the fact they brought up going away just as I finsih my story is such a cute coincidence!!!!
> 
> Hehe :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter uwuw I'll upload the second one soon hopefully!! 
> 
> Please like and comment it would mean the world to me !!


End file.
